World of Mine
by PikaaChuu
Summary: COLLABORATION WITH PARK INJUNG!/Jimin itu bisa digambarkan sebagai sosok yang sederhana. Asanya ialah menjadi seorang fotografer ternama kemudian hidup bahagia layaknya akhir sebuah dongeng. Tapi bagaimana jika ia bertemu sesosok manusia yang mirip iblis dan mengubah seluruh lajur hidupnya?/ Yoonmin, Dom!Yoongi Sub!Jimin
1. Chapter 1

_**PikaaChuu dan Park In Jung (dengan tidak tahu malunya) mempersembahkan:**_

 _ **WORLD OF MINE**_

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Jimin mematri langkah demi langkah seraya menarik kopernya. Satu tangan kanan yang menggenggam tiket serta _passport_ diangkatnya guna membenarkan letak masker dan kaca mata gelap yang bertenggar pas di pangkal hidung.

Bukan, Jimin tidak sedang dalam perjalanan santai pariwisata. Ia baru akan berangkat dalam tugas lapangan ke lain benua.

Tidak ada gurau sama sekali jika ia berucap, "Aku akan ke Afrika. Sekedar mengabadikan beberapa singa, gajah, hyena, lemur, atau kuda nil untuk pembukaan galeriku bulan depan."

Ya, Jimin akan menjadikan fauna liar itu sebagai model kaca kameranya. Ia akan membuka foto galeri milik pribadi setelah sekian lama merancang mimpinya.

Begitu pantatnya sudah dirasa nyaman dalam posisi duduk, ia rapikan poni _silver_ yang baru dicatnya seminggu lalu. Dengan alasan ingin mengubah susasana menjelang _launching_ aset kebanggaannya nanti. Setelah memastikan ponselnya dalam mode terbang, ia tatap luar jendela mungil di sebelah kiri. Mengabaikan apa-apa saja yang pramugari cantik itu ocehkan.

Perjalanan delapan belas jam ke Johannesburg tentu akan ia lewati dengan tidur. Satu jam setelahnya ke Taman Nasional Kruger baru akan ia nikmati pemandangan yang tersaji. Itu urutan rencananya yang sudah disiapkan mantap sejak kemarin.

Namun agaknya tak mungkin terlaksana. Karena setelah dipaksa bangun walau baru terlelap tiga jam akibat riuh ricuh para penumpang yang tampak panik, jantung Jimin segera berpacu di atas batas normal. Otaknya menangkap cepat bahaya yang menghampiri. Terutama kala seluruh badan pesawat dirasa goyah, bergoncang. Tangan Jimin yang bergetar ditambah titik-titik keringat dingin membuatnya sukar memebenarkan kuncian sabuk pengamannya.

Kacau.

Ia hanya ikut bangkit lari begitu penumpang lainnya juga berlarian menuju ekor pesawat. Jimin tahu itu tak akan ada gunanya. Bahkan bangkit berdiri pun sulit akibat kemiringan yang tentu menarik seluruh tubuh searah gravitasi. Namun siapa yang bisa duduk di tempat ketika tau pesawat menukik turun dengan bagian depan yang mulai terbakar. Setidaknya, dengan berlari ke belakang, umur Jimin bisa bertahan sepuluh detik lebih lama.

Lucu memang. Sepuluh detik, apa gunanya?

Setidaknya, pasang kakinya sudah mau berusaha membawa tubuh supaya mau bergerak. Sebelum terhenti kembali begitu mendapati satu figur berdiri di tengah lorong, menghadap ke arahnya. Ingin Jimin mengumpat karena pria itu jelas-jelas menghalangi jalur pelarian yang dituju.

Namun, di detik mereka mengadu pandang, kala itulah JImin tahu putaran waktu terhenti.

Dan seru makian itu memang sudah hendak dimuntahkannya sebelum hal konyol –bagi Jimin, menyusul muncul. Dengan tak masuk akalnya, sepasang sayap hitam kelam terbuka lebar di balik tubuh pria tersebut. Gelap nan legam, kontras dengan wajahnya yang tampak sangat putih –tidak bisa dikatakan pucat. Disertai titik-titik api yang makin melahap ujung bulunya sedikit-sedikit, lantas membentuk kobar merah menyala.

Jimin termangu. Dia sudah mati atau apa, tak paham. Namun gambaran yang terkunci matanya kini tampaklah nyata. Sungguh. Bahkan tangan si pria yang menjulur ke arahnya juga terlihat bukan fana. Yakin benar ia, itu bukan imaji karena kulit tangan Jimin bisa jelas merasa dinginnya telapak pria asing tersebut kala menepisnya jauh. Jimin takut disentuhnya.

Lalu ketika jarum detik bergerak melawan arah satu kali, semua menggelap.

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

Kelopak Jimin terbuka paksa. Menampilkan pupilnya yang melotot lebar. Nafas tersengal, tersendat. Bulir keringat juga sudah membasahi seluruh parasnya. Mungkin juga dengan tubuhnya.

Jimin menggigil.

"Apa?" Lirihnya.

Suara yang keluar agak serak, dan ia bangun duduk. Dua telapaknya mengerat pada selimut yang masih membalut pangkuan. Jimin berusaha mengatur hela nafas. Namun genggaman tangan entah mengapa masih saja gemetar.

Ia menatap penanda waktu di nakas. Satu jam sebelum penerbangannya berangkat.

"Gila. Kenapa harus didatangi mimpi seperti itu tepat sebelum aku pergi."

Ia usap wajahnya, mengahapus keringat. Lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menggeser tirai jendela. Sejenak, ia membeku menatap koper di depan almari. Ada secercah ragu yang menghampiri. Bayang-bayang kekacauan dalam bunga tidurnya terputar dalam otak, menciptakan detak jantung yang tidak lagi normal.

Jimin menggeleng, berharap dengan itu gambaran mengerikan akan hilang terusir. Menggantinya dengan impian indah yang sudah lama dinanti.

Galeri foto pribadi. Pengunjung yang memuji. Sorot kamera dan lembar majalah yang tersaji. Kelak, ia ingin menjadi seperti itu. Dan cukup selangkah lagi.

Maka setelah bersusah payah meyakinkan diri, ia akhirnya mau melangkah memasuki bandara. Dadanya makin berdegup namun diabaikan. Matanya juga terpejam ingin istirahat begitu pesawat lepas landas, sayang ia kembali takut mimipi itu akan kembali menyapa. Walau pada akhirnya, ia memang tertidur.

Dan kembali lagi.

Jimin terbangun akibat seru-seruan panik dari penumpang pesawat. Agak lambat otaknya memproses walau nyatanya tubuh tak sejalan. Kakinya sudah melangkah menjauh dari tempat duduk.

Dan kembali lagi.

Pacuannya terhenti. Pria bersayap kelam dalam mimpinya muncul. Di tempat yang sama pula. Menghalangi laju larinya.

Dan kembali lagi.

Api kecil juga membakar ujung-ujung bulu hitam tersebut, menjalar hingga merambah semua bagian sayap. Lalu satu tangan si pria naik, menghampirinya.

Kali ini Jimin tidak refleks menepis lengan itu pergi. Ia merasa lebih ketakutan dibanding petang tadi. Karena itu mata ditutupnya, mengerut takut. Jika memang semalam hanya mimpi, maka yang satu ini pastilah nyata.

Namun seluruh bagian tubuhnya meremang begitu bisikan masuk ke telinga.

"Untuk kali ini, jangan membalikkan waktu lagi, Tuanku."

Di antara sunyi senyap akibat kungkungan roda waktu yang terhenti, suara pria itu begitu jelas dalam pendengaran Jimin.

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Author corner**_

Injung : Secara terhormat /ea/ aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak ke Kak Pika yang mau berkolaborasi denganku. Sejujurnya ini plot lama terabaikan dan berdebu di otak, senang rasanya Kak Pika mau berkolaborasi denganku denganku dan mengembangkan cerita ini bersama-sama. _Thank u_ juga untuk yang membaca dan _review_ ~ /jangan lupa mampir ke tempatku hehehe/ _like always, love and peace._

PikaaChuu : Ya, seperti yang tertulis besar-besar dalam _summary_ , karya ini hasil kolaborasi antara aku dan Park In Jung. Alur menakjubkannya boleh aku paparkan menjadi tulisan, aku tersanjung. Kemudian, menyambut liburan, aku akan sejenak menghapus embel-embel hiatus di _pen-name_ sebelum kembali menambahkannya lagi nanti, setelah masuk sekolah lagi. Aku sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi maafkan bila aneh.


	2. Chapter 2

**_PikaaChuu dan Park In Jung (dengan tidak tahu malunya) mempersembahkan:_**

 ** _WORLD OF MINE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

 ** _Start of Flashback_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Croire._

Deskripsinya, sebuah negeri imaji di mana Dewa Langit dianggap sebagai Tuhan oleh penduduknya. Dunia di mana apa yang kita inginkan bisa tersaji. Sebuah tempat istimewa di mana tiap figurnya memiliki _talent_ tertentu. Sesuatu seperti menciptakan besi-besian, memelihara flora-fauna unik sesuai khayalan, memainkan angin, terbang, dan apapun yang kau bayangkan. Imajiner tapi nyatanya terealisasikan.

Ada golongan khusus yang bersayap, banyak tinggal di dekat raja sebagai kelompok kepercayaan. Abdi Raja. Ketika ada bocah berumur tiga tahun ditumbuhi sayap, maka ia bisa saja tinggal di istana bersama keluarga raja. Terutama yang memiliki _talent_ kuat atau menguasai sihir, bisa mengendalikan apapun elemen bumi.

Manusianya akan berumur panjang di sana. Selama kekuatan mereka masih bersarang di dalam tubuh, mereka bisa saja abadi.

Maka di sinilah terciptanya kekuatan yang berunsur keserakahan.

Dan manusia tetaplah sosok penuh nafsu. Hasrat ingin berkuasa tentu tetap tertanam dalam nurani. Jadilah muncul figur terlingkupi aura gelap yang pada dasarnya bisa menyerap keahlian milik sesamanya. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang namanya kenyamanan begitu sang penjahat muncul.

"Biar kukurung ia di bawah lautan terdalam."

Namjoon, pemimpin _Croire_ yang pertama berhasil menyegel jauh dari hiruk-pikuk negerinya. Kembali, tentram dan aman didapatkan oleh penduduk _Croire_. Mereka semua menikmati hiudpnya dengan penuh tawa hingga banyak tahun ke depan.

 _Croire._

Hanya berbatas selapis langit dari bumi, yang jauhnya tak kentara. Cukup terjun turun dari ketinggian 3.600 meter dari langit seraya mengucap sebaris mantra, maka penghuni _Croire_ sudah dapat memijak tanah bumi. Hanya dua sosok terkuat di negeri yang bisa melintas pulang-pergi dari dan ke bumi. Namjoon dan Yoongi, dua figur negeri yang dipandang sangat berpengaruh. Namjoon dengan kehebatannya mengurung Taehyung, serta Yoongi yang menjadi gudang untuk segala macam mantra.

Pada masanya, dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu, Dewa Langit menitipkan seorang putra pada Namjoon. Bayi yang segera diberkahi keahlian memainkan putaran waktu, sementara normalnya penduduk negeri tersebut baru akan mendapat _talent_ setelah empat bulan lahir.

Istimewa, memang.

Dan hal menakjubkan itulah yang membuat kehancuran _Croire_ makin mendekat.

Terlarut dalam kebahagiaan lahirnya sang pangeran pertama, tak ada yang tahu jika nun jauh di kelebatan hutan tak terjamah, seseorang ikut tersenyum mendengar beritanya.

Taehyung, narapidana negeri yang menjadi sumber kecemasan tiap orang. Sosok yang memiliki paras tampan sempurna diberkahi tubuh tinggi layaknya ksatria.

Warna manik matanya tergolong indah, hijau cerah sewarna rumput-rumput muda yang didapatinya setelah menyesap aura kehidupan tunas-tunas tersebut. Dengan warna itu ia bisa saja membawa kedamaian hati melalui mata jika saja pandangannya tidak menusuk tajam. Cukup sekali tatap maka tubuh lawan bisa meremang ngeri. Surai perak menyalanya tertutup jubah kulit yang membalut tubuh. Jubahmenjuntai itu berwarna gelap kelam, faktanya menggambarkan sosok yang mengenakannya. Entah hati dan juga aura yang melingkupi Taehyung, suram serta mengintimidasi.

Pria itu sedang duduk nyaman di ketinggian, bersandar pada satu batang pohon raksasa. Ia tersenyum kala mendengar desir udara yang berisik, membawa suara-suara penduduk _Croire_ yang bersorak-sorai merayakan kelahiran pangeran.

Tiba-tiba seekor Gagak Raven seukuran burung elang menghampiri, bertengger di ujung kaki Taehyung. Kepala bergerak mengajak tuannya bicara dalam diam.

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat begitu mendapati kabar meyakinkan dari peliharaannya. Karena itulah kekehan senang menguar. "Ah, benar pengendali waktu rupanya."

Taehyung meloncat turun, membuat gagak legam itu terbang kaget. Ia benarkan letak penutup kepala, lalu membawa dua tangannya ke belakang tubuh. Langkahnya santai tanpa beban, menelusuri setapak hutan dengan _boot_ selutut melindungi telapak kaki.

"Bukankah Dewa Langit itu jelas-jelas memihakku? Ia menitipkan pangeran istimewa pada Namjoon sementara aku sudah berhasil keluar dari segelnya." Ia berucap riang walau sangat yakin gagaknya tak mengerti apapun.

Hewan-hewan tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang manusia katakan baik tuannya sekalipun. Mereka hanya mau bicara jika gerbang telepati terbuka.

"Jadi, apa aku harus menyapa Namjoon malam ini?"

* * *

"Jadi, sudah kau beri nama?" Namjoon masih asik menggendong putra pertamanya sejak satu jam lalu.

Ia di kamar, mengacuhkan kursi takhta sejenak guna menemui istrinya, Seokjin.

"Panggil anakmu Jimin." Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari wajah Seokjin. Ia mendekati Namjoon yang berdiri di dekat jendela, menjulurkan dua tangan untuk meminta Jimin dari sang ayah.

Tapi Namjoon menggeleng, kemudian berucap. "Sebentar lagi."

Seokjin mendengus saja. "Sudah menemukan penggantiku, ya. Mulai lebih mencintai Jimin?"

Mendengarnya, Namjoon tergelak. "Umurnya baru sehari dan kau sudah cemburu? Lihat Jimin, seseorang cemburu karenamu~" Satu jari telunjuk Namjoon mengusap-usap pipi berisi anaknya.

Seokjin tidak pernah tahu Namjoon bisa semenakjubkan ini. Ia tahu suaminya memang sosok penyayang, peduli, penuh wibawa sebagai seorang pemimpin negeri. Namun rasa-rasanya aura-aura kasih sayang dan melindungi jadi tampak lebih kentara kala Jimin hadir semalam.

"Aku tidak boleh menggendong Jimin, hm?" Seokjin mengeluarkan nada merajuk. "Kau kembalilah ke ruang utama."

"Mengusirku?" Walau begitu, Namjoon mengalah. Pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan pangeran kecilnya juga.

Sebuah ketuk pintu terdengar, disusul suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Tuan, bisa aku masuk?"

Dua sosok di kamar itu sempat beradu tatap sebentar. Begitu Seokjin mengangguk, Namjoon baru memberi respon. "Masuk saja." Dan ia menjulurkan satu tangan, membuat pintu berat itu terbuka dengan suara decit samar yang agak menggema.

Pria itulah yang biasa dipanggil Yoongi, sosok yang paling dipercaya Namjoon setelah Seokjin. Pria tangguh dengan wajah serta aura tenang itu adalah orang pertama yang mengajukan diri sebagai tameng raja. Maka Namjoon tanpa banyak pertimbangan akan selalu percaya dengan kata-kata Yoongi.

Tidak sedikit yang heran dengan pembawaan kalem tangan kanan sang raja ini. Dia terlalu tenang, hampir tidak pernah bicara juga. Gambar wajahnya sulit dibaca karena tatapan mata Yoongi sulit ditebak. Maniknya merah menyala, sewarna api yang dikuasai. Membara.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Taehyung di sini. Sudah sampai di perbatasan desa." _To the point_. Ini yang paling disukai Namjoon. Yoongi akan menyampaikan apapun padanya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas ke intinya.

"Taehyung!?" Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin, keudanya sama-sama terkejut. Sudah berapa lama terakhir nama itu didengungkan?

"Segel bisa terlepas?" Seokjin beralih meletakkan Jimin di tempat tidur.

Diam, Namjoon berpikir. Satu-satunya cara Taehyung lepas yaitu menghimpun kekuatan untuk mendobrak segelnya. Lalu dari mana?

"Taehyung bisa menyerap kekuatan dari manapun. Kecil kemungkinan untuk lepas jika hanya mengumpulkan energi dari ombak dan hewan laut. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin juga." Yoongi memaparkan.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia kalut. Tak ingin ada kehancuran lagi. Tak ingin sejarah suram itu terulang lagi.

"Ayo ke sana." Finalnya.

Namjoon memasang jubah ke punggung, lalu menatap Seokjin barang sebentar. Lagi, ia hela nafasnya. "Tunggu di sini. Jika keadaan makin parah, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu menepuk dua bahu kokoh Namjoon. "Kau pernah menghadapi Taehyung. Singkirkan ia kali ini."

Sebuah anggukan mantap tercipta, dan Namjoon meninggalkan ciuman singkat di dahi Seokjin sebelum terbang keluar. Sempat Yoongi menatap satu tuannya yang diam menggigit kuku ibu jari.

"Tuan Namjoon kuat. Ia bisa melindungi kita semua." Setelahnya, tanpa menambahkan penenang apapun ia melebarkan sayap dan menyusul sang tuan.

Seokjin harap memang begitu.

Walau nyatanya harapan tinggal angan-angan.

Namjoon tidak pernah tau Taehyung bisa berubah segila dan secepat ini. Dalam rencananya, melewati jalan pintas akan lebih cepat untuk sampai ke perbatasan dan ia hanya perlu melawan Taehyung di sana, berdua dengan Yoongi. Pada intinya membentengi desa, jangan sampai Taehyung masuk.

Namun sesampainya di tempat, ia hanya disuguhi mayat-mayat prajurit istana. Tubuh mengering, mengeriput, seolah dihisap habis cairannya.

"Sialan!" Yoongi mengumpat.

Ia tahu Taehyung bisa membunuh orang dengan menyerap kekuatannya hingga habis. Namun sesingkat ini?

"Lihat, dia lebih dulu melukai mangsanya. Baru menyesap kekuatan. Itu lebih efektif dan cepat karena tak ada serangan berarti yang diterima Taehyung." Namjoon menunjuk luka sayat di leher pada tubuh mayat prajuritnya.

Yoongi salah perhitungan. Yang ia tahu, Taehyung hanya bisa mencuri _talent_ orang lain sejauh-jauhnya dalam jangkauan satu kilometer. Itu sebabnya ia mengirimka orang dengan _skill_ petarung jarak jauh. Ternyata berbeda.

Segesit mungkin mereka bergerak menyusul Taehyung. Namun suasana sepertinya lebih mendukung pria kejam itu. Di desa sedang ada perayaan lahirnya pangeran, tentu hampir semua orang berkumpul di lapangan pusat. Maka akan sangat mudah bagi Taehyung untuk menjatuhkan serangan dan perlawanan.

Namjoon bisa melihat bagaimana gerombolan warganya berteriak kacau. Ricuh. Kembali ia mendapati pemandangan tak mengenakkan, persis seperti waktu lampau.

Pemandangan bagaimana Taehyung membunuh seseorang disertai seringai kejam lagi-lagi terpampang nyata hadapan Namjoon. Tak peduli dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh sekarat di bawahnya, tanda kekuatan sang korban keluar dan masuk melalui telapak Taehyung. Taehyung menyukainya. Ia sangat suka merasa tubuhnya dipenuhi berbagai macam kekuatan, seolah baru diberi makanan.

Kalut. Namjoon tidak bisa melawan Taehyung sendirian jika seperempat penduduknya sudah terkapar menyedihkan akibat hilanganya kekuatan. Tapi ia juga harus membawa penduduk _Croire_ ke suatu tempat yang aman sebelum semua dibunuh Taehyung.

Ia tahu rencana pria tersebut. Akan lebih baik bila merebut semua energi warga biasa, baru melawan pemimpinnya.

Dan ia terpaksa membiarkan Yoongi kembali menemui Seokjin. Seokjin pasti bisa mencari tempat perlindungan dan menggiring orang-orang pergi ke sana. Ia cukup mengalihkan Taehyung untuk diam di tempat ini.

Yoongi mencari-cari Seokjin yang ternyata masih berada di kamar. Berjalan bolak-balik di samping jendela dengan tirai tertutup.

"Astaga, sudah kuduga kau akan kembali. Desa sangat kacau, benar?" Seokjin berteriak lega.

Yoongi mengangguk, ia melipat sayapnya. "Tuan menyuruhku-"

"Membawa penduduk, aku tahu. Sudah kuutus orang lain untuk mengurusnya. Mereka akan dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah dekat kaki gunung. Aku ada tugas lain untukmu."

"Ya?" Satu alis Yoongi terangkat naik.

"Bawa Jimin pergi. Tidak hanya Namjoon yang Taehyung incar, anak ini juga."

"Pangeran tidak diikutsertakan dengan para penduduk? Tuan Seokjin juga akan pergi ke sana, bukan?"

Seokjin menggeleng. Tangannya saling meremas gelisah. Seberapa kalipun mencoba tenang, ia tak bisa. Rasa-rasanya kacau. "Dengar, aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Yah, semoga saja tidak akan terjadi. Seperti katamu, Namjoon memang kuat."

"Kalau begitu-"

"Sementara Taehyung sendiri juga makin bertambah kuat." Seokjin menyela. Sejenak ia diam untuk menelan ludah yang entah mengapa jadi terasa pahit, baru melanjutkan. "Aku tahu banyak penduduk yang sudah mati gara-gara Taehyung di sana. Ia kembali menyerang _Croire_ karena Jimin, aku baru sadar. Jadi, Yoongi, kau cukup lindungi Jimin. Sementara aku yang akan kembali ke tempat Namjoon."

"Aku harus membawanya ke mana?"

"Bawa ia ke bumi. Jimin akan lebih aman di sana, aku yakin. Taehyung tidak tahu mantra untuk turun dari _Croire_ karena dia tidak bisa menguasai sihir sama sekali."

Yoongi mengangguk paham. Ia harus cepat melindungi pangerannya untuk kemudian membantu sang tuan melawan Taehyung.

"Ah satu lagi." Seokjin mengusap wajah kasar, agak tersendat ia berucap. "Seandainya… jika aku… jika aku tidak bisa menjemput Jimin lagi, kau yang menjemputnya, paham? Bawa dia ketika umurnya kau kira sudah genap untuk melawan Taehyung. Berjanji padaku."

Yoongi diam menatap Seokjin. Ia tahu itu, hal buruk memang bisa saja terjadi.

"Yoongi…" Desir suara Seokjin seakan sudah amat putus asa.

Begitu kepala Yoongi terangguk, Seokjin segera menggendong Jimin. "Tumbuh dengan baik, hm? Kami akan menunggu hingga kau kembali lagi." Ia berikan kecup panjang di dahi dan dua pipi putranya. Selajutnya menyerahkan ke Yoongi yang dengan sigap menerima. "Kau tahu jalur hutan di sebelah barat akan membawamu ke tepi jurang? Ucapkan mantra dan masuk dalam portalnya begitu sampai sana. Fokus dengan tugasmu, jangan pikirkan aku dan Namjoon. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih untuk ini."

Segeralah Yoongi terbang rendah memasuki hutan. Bisa saja ia terbang di atas pepohonan, namun itu terlalu ambil resiko jika gagak peliharaan Taehyung melihat. Tak peduli beberapa sayapnya agak tergores, Yoongi tetap menerjang.

Begitu sampai pada tepi jurang yang dimaksud, Yoongi berhenti. Ia belum pernah turun ke bumi sama sekali. Tak tahu bagaimana bentuk dunia satu itu. Tapi tetap ia tahu bagaimana cara keluar-masuk dari _Cloire_ ke bumi.

Yoongi menghirup kemudian menghembus nafas. Begitu mengambil ancang-ancang, ia segera terjun turun seraya mengucap sebaris mantra yang kemudian memunculkan portal biru terang. Sayap Yoongi mengibas kuat, membawa ia menembus langit, turun hingga kakinya benar-benar menapaki tanah bumi.

Ia memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari tempat yang cocok untuk meninggalkan Jimin. Mata melalang buana, hingga menangkap sebuah rumah dengan satu jungkat-jungkit dan sepsang ayunan. Yoongi pernah melihat satu ayunan di _Cloire_ , tepatnya di halaman belakang istana. Seokjin senang sekali menempatinya seraya melukis atau membaca sesuatu.

Mengingat itu adalah kesukaan Seokjin, maka Yoongi melompati pagar dan meletakkan sang bayi di atasnya. Ada _banner_ panjang terpasang di atas pintu bangunan tersebut. Begitu memcingkan mata, ia bisa membaca kata 'Panti Asuhan' tertulis di sana. Melongok lagi ke arah pagar, rupanya ada palang besi dengan isi tulisan yang sama. Walau tak yakin ini tempat yang tepat untuk Jimin atau bukan, tapi ia berharap instingnya benar.

Yoongi berjongkok, mengusap lembut pipi putih Jimin. Mematai sosok mungil yang mulai menggeliat itu barang sekejap. Sebuah lengkung senyum terbentuk di bibir pria tersebut.

"Kau aman di sini, Jimin."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End of Flasback**_

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

 ** _Dua puluh enam tahun kemudian..._**

 **.**

.

"Untuk kali ini, jangan membalikkan waktu lagi, Tuanku."

Pasang mata Jimin berkedip-kedip. Itu, apa maksudnya?

Yoongi menarik kembali kepalanya dari telinga Jimin guna menatap pria itu lebih jelas. Ia tangkup kedua pipi dari sosok yang dipanggilnya tuan dengan lembut, kembali bersuara. "Mari pulang, Tuanku."

Sejenak Jimin terhenyak ditatap manik merah terang sosok di hadapannya. Ada sepercik sengatan aneh yang mengagetkan. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kembali sadar hingga mendorong jauh tubuh tegap itu.

"Jangan meracau, aku juga ingin pulang jika bisa- oh astaga..."

Rasanya ia tersedak begitu melihat gambaran tak masuk akal. Di hadapannya, sama sekali tak ada yang bergerak. Jimin masih ingat berisik dan ramainya kepanikan tadi, namun kini semua sunyi. Layaknya patung, segalanya kaku. Seolah waktu diberhentikan.

Oh, dia jadi tak bisa membedakan ini bunga tidurnya lagi atau bukan.

"Kau bisa hidup jika pulang bersamaku." Pria asing itu mengalihkan atensi Jimin supaya kembali kepadanya.

Maka jika itu yang diinginkan, Jimin kini dengan berani beradu tatap lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi, Tuanku."

"Baik. Jadi, jelaskan mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu. Pulang? Ke pelukan Tuhan? Tidak perlu kau ajak, aku- ah tidak, kita semua juga akan segera _pulang_ , Yoongi-ssi." Bibir Jimin bergerak cepat. Kembali ia panik. "Harusnya aku sudah bangun jika memang ini mimpi."

"Dengar, kau tidak akan mati di sini, Tuanku."

Dengan kasar Jimin mengusaik surainya, ada rasa emosi yang mulai muncul. "Ya, memang! Harusnya aku tidak mati sekarang jika ini benar mimpi."

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan mati jika pulang denganku sekarang!" Yoongi menggertak, membuat pria bertubuh mungil di hadapannya mundur selangkah karena kaget.

Otak Jimin sedang kalut. Ditambah situasi konyol sekarang ini, rasa-rasanya ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Lalu kau akan membawaku pulang ke mana!?"

"Kau bisa kembali lagi ke _Croire_. Banyak orang menantimu, Tuan." Yoongi lembutkan suaranya. Mungkin proses pembujukan Jimin tak akan sesukar perkiraannya.

"Apa lagi itu?" Ia berdecak.

" _Croire_ membutuhkan kembali pangerannya. Kami harus mengakhiri penantiannya sekarang. Untuk itulah aku di sini."

Jimin bisa saja tergelak keras. Dongeng apa yang sedang dibeberkan oleh Yoongi saat ini? Namun diiming-iming dengan kata 'hidup' kala sedang dalam posisi di tengah-tengah kecelakaan layaknya sekarang ini, siapa yang tidak mau?

' _Yah, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati dalam mimpiku sendiri._ '

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau menyebutku pa-nge-ran? Dari _Clorie_? _Chloe_?" Dua tangan Jimin bertengger di dada, yang entah karena apa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

" _Croire_. Aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak di sini."

Satu decakan lolos lagi dari lidah Jimin. "Kalaupun aku melawan bukankah kau tetap akan membawaku, Yoongi-ssi?"

Yang disebutkan namanya memiringkan kepala sebelum kemudian mengiyakan.

Jimin gigit ibu jarinya, kebiasaan jika ia memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat Yoongi gemas tak sabar. Tak dinyana juga, ia jadi terbayang sosok Seokjin. Kebiasaan mereka persis rupanya.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Tuan, anda-" Titah itu terputus oleh ucapan Jimin.

"Oke. Aku bisa pulang ke sana, menyelamatkan negerimu. Dan aku… hidup." Sejujurnya itu lebih tepat disebut monolog daripada merespon kalimat Yoongi. Jimin tahu jika ada yang mendengar tuturannya barusan, ia bisa dipandang aneh, dianggap autis atau apa.

' _Tidak ada mimpi yang masuk akal._ ' Terus saja ia meyakinkan diri. Mungkin berpetualang dalam bunga tidurnya sedikit lebih lama tak apa, bukan? Lagipula jika ia bangun nanti, maka semua selesai. Dan sungguh, dia tidak akan nekat menaiki pesawatnya lagi. Tuhan mungkin memberikan kesempatan kedua sekarang. Ya, pasti begitu. Tuhan memang baik, Tuhan menyayanginya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang."

Yoongi tarik satu tangan tuannya, namun ditahan.

"Sebentar, biar kuambil kameraku." Hendak berbalik, tapi Yoongi mencegah.

"Tidak. Benda kesayanganmu itu tidak akan ada gunanya di _Croire_ , Tuan."

Jimin menepis tangan Yoongi yang menggenggam erat pergelangannya, menyipit menatap tajam sosok yang sudah melebarkan sayapnya itu. Ah iya, Jimin bahkan lupa sesaat jika Yoongi memiliki sayap. "Ibaratkan saja kamera itu juga hidupku. Sama saja aku mati jika tidak membawanya." Ia menyalak kesal, lalu berbalik ke kursinya. Mencari-cari ke mana benda kecintaannya itu jatuh.

Yoongi memijat sepanjang pangkal hidung.

Ia tahu jika Jimin menganggap semua ini mimpi. Tapi selama ia bisa membawa sang pangeran pulang, tak ada masalah. Hanya saja, agaknya berat mengurusi pria dua puluh enam tahun dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu kelak.

Begitu dilihat Jimin berhasil menarik sesuatu di bawah kursi, Yoongi dengan cepat menyambar tubuh kecilnya. Melingkarkan lengan di pinggan sang tuan, membawanya terbang untuk melewati lingkar portal setelah mengumandangkan mantra.

Jimin yang terkaget hanya menyembunyikan wajah di bahu kanan Yoongi serta menggaet erat leher pria itu. Tak peduli sedikitpun jika Yoongi merasa tercekik.

Begitu terpa kuat angin dirasanya berhenti menampar tubuh, Jimin baru berani mengalihkan paras. Ia mencoba lepas dari tubuh Yoongi dan berdiri tegak walau awalnya agak oleng.

Apa yang ditangkap matanya, membuat bibir membisu. Negeri yang dibilang Yoongi itu tak ada indahnya sama sekali. Gersang dan suram. Aura gelap rasanya berkeliaran di manapun, seolah berbaur bersama udara di sana, membuat tubuh Jimin meremang dan bergidik. Yang dilihatnya hanya warna-warna coklat rumput, pohon kering yang mungkin merintih, serta gumpal awan yang terkesan mendung. Dingin.

"Sudah berapa lama seperti ini?" Ia melirih. Ada rasa tak terima yang muncul dalam nurani ketika menatap kehancuran tersebut.

"Dua puluh enam tahun."

Dagu Jimin terangkat ketika matanya menelusuri puncak istana yang bisa dilihatnya. Dalam bayangan, Jimin kira ada satu atau dua penjaga yang berdiri di tiap balkonnya, seperti yang sering ditayangkan dalam film-film. Namun nyatanya kosong. Pengamatan Jimin lalu turun ke pemukiman yang sepi nyenyat. Tak ada orang satupun dan itu membuatnya mengernyit. "Di mana penghuni rumah-rumah itu?"

Yoongi menatap setapak bebatuan yang menjadi jalan desa. Sudah lama sekali daerah itu tak berpenghuni. Lalu apa yang Taehyung nikmati dari semua ini?

"Yoongi-ssi?"

Merasa dipanggil, ia menoleh. Bisa dilihat gurat prihatin di wajah manis pangerannya.

' _Ah, kau benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik, Tuan._ '

"Mereka semua tidak di sini."

Tepat setelah mengucapkannya, Yoongi mendengungkan sebaris kata-kata lagi. Membuat tanah di bawah pijakannya bergetar hingga bergerak turun. Jimin diam saja sembari merapatkan tubuh dengan Yoongi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tanah itu membawanya ke sebuah jalanan yang tampak panjang. Yoongi meloncat turun lebih dulu, lalu mengulurkan tangan dengan niatan membantu Jimin turun. Namun pria itu hanya memandangnya aneh dan menyusul turun sendiri. Yoongi kikuk.

Tanah tadi kembali naik, menutup lubang yang tercipta. Yang ada selanjutnya hanya kegelapan.

Belum juga Jimin menyuarakan protesan, Yoongi menggerakkan telapaknya. Satu per satu lentera yang digantung di dinding-dinding batu berkerlip. Jimin bisa menemui ukiran-ukiran abstrak di sana. Lalu aliran sungai sempit di kanan-kiri jalan juga bisa dilihatnya.

"Woah…" Jimin terkagum. Tanpa menunggu Yoongi, ia berinisatif mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Menyusuri jalan dari pahatan batu itu pelan-pelan. Di belakangnya, _boot_ selututut Yoongi menggema tiap ia berjalan.

"Mengapa harus lewat bawah tanah?" Jimin mencoba memecah sunyi.

"Kau tidak boleh terlihat oleh gagak milik Taehyung. Lagipula semua orang ada di sana."

Jimin masih sibuk menikmati relief di dinding. Ia bisa menebak itu gambar hewan atau tumbuhan tertentu, tapi Jimin tak yakin. Pasalnya, bentuk mereka terlampau aneh. Dan itu memancing hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan kamera. Ia ingin abadikan itu walau hanya dalam lingkup mimpinya saja. Suara tangkapan foto berkali-kali didengar Yoongi, dan pria itu membiarkannya. Pada akhirnya seluruh benda yang ditemui tersimpan dalam memori kamera Jimin.

"Jadi, siapa Taehyung? Orang yang membuat kekacauan ini?"

"Hm." Hanya deheman yang Yoongi berikan.

"Tapi tampaknya dia tak cukup kuat untuk merebut takhta. Buktinya ia tak bisa menembus ke dalam tanah." Ada unsur nada mengejek dalam kalimat Jimin barusan.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring. "Kalau Taehyung tidak sekuat bayanganmu, maka Raja pasti bisa mengalahkannya, Tuan."

Hening.

Benar juga.

"Taehyung tidak bisa masuk menyerang kami di bawah tanah karena kubuat lapisan tamengnya. Aku tentu tidak semudah itu kalah di hadapannya." Yoongi menambahkan.

Jimin berhenti berjalan, lalu membalik badan. "Lalu? Kau ingin aku tepuk tangan?" Setelahnya kembali melangkah.

Yoongi terperangah. Sarkas sekali. Mampu membuatnya merasa agak malu. Ah, sial.

"Lupakan. Kau pasti hebat sekali, Yoongi-ssi." Suara Jimin kembali mengudara.

Yoongi mengusap leher belakang, rasanya justru makin aneh jika mendapat pujian.

Berikutnya hanya sepi yang mengiring langkah dua orang itu. Hingga akhirnya ada sebuah pintu baja menghadang. Jimin hanya diam di depannya. Mendadak, setitik gugup muncul lalu membengkak makin besar hingga tangannya mendingin.

"Di sini?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan, hendak kembali mengucap mantra untuk membukanya. Hanya saja tangan Jimin menahan, membuat alis Yoongi bertaut. "Kenapa tanganmu berkeringat?"

"Aku harus apa begitu melewati pintu ini?"

"Cukup ikuti aku, Tuan." Dan tanpa melewatkan banyak waktu, Yoongi akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut. Dengan segera, Jimin memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Yoongi.

Dari situ ia mengintip. Ada lapangan melingkar di tengah jajaran rumah. Itu terlihat seperti desa kecil. Bangunan yang ada didominasi dari kayu dan tanah. Jimin bisa melihat ada rumput atau tanaman yang tumbuh, tapi kurus sekali batang dan rantingnya. Udara di sana terbilang lembab walau lumayan hangat. Jelas tak ada cahaya matahari, mereka hanya mengandalkan pajangan api di tiap sudut.

Banyak pasang mata yang menilik dua orang di muka gerbang yang kini mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ada jeda sejenak untuk semua orang berhenti beraktivitas.

"Aku membawa pulang Pangeran." Suara Yoongi dengan jelasnya menggema. Namun Jimin tak tahu apa artinya. Asing di telinga.

Gegap gempita memenuhi tempat tertutup itu. Sorak-sorai rendah tergabung, riuh. Seru-seru penduduk yang ada bercampur menjadi satu, membuat Jimin tak jelas mendengar apa yang mereka teriakkan.

' _Aku harus apa? Melambai?_ '

Pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum canggung, dengan tangan di depan, saling meremas gugup. Suara-suara penyambut suka cita itu terdengar berdengung di telinga Jimin. Orang-orang makin banyak berkumpul, menumbuhkan rasa tak nyaman. Ia kembali mendekati Yoongi, lantas membisik. "Bisa bawa aku pergi dari sini?"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengatakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tidak Jimin tahu apa artinya. Mungkin meminta jalan lewat karena setelah Yoongi berseru, semua warga memisah menjadi dua kelompuk guna mebiarkan ia dan sang pangeran lewat.

Ada rasa senang dielu-elukan seperti itu. Namun juga tak memungkiri dominasi takut, cemas, dan khawatir. Baginya, ini terlalu nyata untuk dibilang fana. Terlalu asli untuk sekedar dikatakan bunga tidur malamnya.

'Jika memang ini mimpi… aku hanya perlu menjalaninya hingga terbangun. Ya, begitu saja.'

'Nikmati apa yang ada. Ini benar-benar hanya mimpi. Aku tak apa-apa.'

'Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi…'

'Ini hanya mimpi…'

' _Iya… 'kan?'_

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Author's corner~**_

PikaaChuu : _Yosh! Update_ ~ Hai semua. Menyambut liburan, aku dan Park In Jung akhirnya membagikan _chapter_ 1\. Jadi, selamat menikmati~

Park In Jung : Aku benar-benar kagum dengan diksi kak Pika. Woaahh… kuharap kalian merasakan yang sama. Dan kali ini, aku yang akan membalas review kalian, maaf readers PikaaChuu. Jika kalian berharap akan dibalas dengan PikaaChuu… huahahahaha kalian salah, karena aku telah membajak akunnya. Huahahaha _*evil laugh*_

 **Balasan review :**

 **InfinitelyLove,** Yo kak, emang diksi kak pika itu terbaek lah… hehehe. Aku juga pada kakak kok, aku kan selalu mencintai kakak /kiss/ hohoho jelas, kami akan membuat yoongi sekeren aku kak /minta dihajar/

 **Gantosci,** huwaa! Aku juga suka ganto! Heheh, iya ganto, ini kami fast apdet~

 **Soyu567,** well… nyatanya prolog memang gak menjelaskan segalanya sih. Ini udah dilanjut yah~^.^

 **Puterisyrfn,** nope, ini bukan Demon!AU. yang jelas ini berbeda dari yang lain, dan tentunya lebih keren. /ditabok PikaaChuu, 'jangan sombong lu njung'/

 **Hanami96,** wkwkwk, aku memang cantik kak /tebar bunga/ dan yah! Fighting!

 **Reina Of El Dorado,** wahh… panjang sekali kak Reina(?) apakah aku harus memanggilmu itu? Maaf jika kali ini aku yang membalas review mu dan bukan kak Pika… tapi hei, setidaknya kita berkenalan. Haha XD dan iya, aku selalu terpana dengan seluruh diksi yang dibungkus rapi oleh kak Pika, itulah poin utama dari seluruh ff nya. Yaitu tulisan yang menyentuh, kurasa kita sekapal dalam urusan menakjubkannya diksi kak pika. Wah, kakak TaeGi? Aku juga dulu suka sekali sama Taegi… sekarang malah fokus kek Yoonmin. Dan tentu saja aku akan mendukung kakak walau beda kapal dalam hal pair. Terima kasih dengan reviewnya kak ^.^

 **Chevalo,** bunda, reviewmu selalu aneh yah perasaan….. /titiknya kepanjangan woi/ ini adalah cerita misteri pesawat berapi 212 /heh/ kukira bunda butuh asupan cinta aku bund /woi/

 **Jihooneys,** makasih yah udah muji ff kami, dan iyap~ ini sudah lanjut~~

 **Avis alfi,** ini lanjut koks… dan ff ini mungkin akan fast apdet. Ditunggu selalu yah~

 **Gasuga,** aihh jadi malu kalu dipuji /merona/ heheheh. Ini udah lanjut yah beb~

 **Cluekey6800,** wahhh… makasih loh udah mau nunggu. Thank u!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha,** ne, sebelumnya itu beneran. Jimin kemampuannya adalah pengendali waktu. Hehehe.

 **Sugarydelight,** ini udah apdet….

 **Yongchan,** secakep mas yungi gak nih ff? heheheh.

 **ChiminsCake,** *geleng geleng

Terima kasih udah _review~_

 _Review_ selanjutnya akan dibalas oleh PikaaChuu! Yeay!

 _Love an peace._


	3. Chapter 3

**_PikaaChuu dan Park In Jung (dengan tidak tahu malunya) mempersembahkan:_**

 ** _WORLD OF MINE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Start of Flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ada gemerisik yang memecah sunyi hutan. Ditambah pula padu suara akar-akar atau dahan patah yang meretak diinjak langkah seseorang.

Itu Yoongi yang berlari dengan tergesa.

Awalnya memang dia menggunakan pasang sayapnya untuk terbang kala tiba di mulut hutan. Sayang, makin merambah masuk, kayu-kayu pepohonan rimbun makin sempit jaraknya. Membuat jangkauan kepak sayap menyempit dan itu justru memperlambat gerakkan.

Ada rasa cemas yang menggantung dalam nurani. Ia ingin cepat sampai di ujung tebing. Namun sungguh, situasi yang didapatinya tidaklah mendukung.

Jalur hutan sulit dijamah kakinya, sementara terbang sangat tak memungkinkan. Lalu tangis Jimin yang agaknya tak sedikitpun bertanda akan berhenti makin menambah kekalutan. Hutan terlalu sepi untuk menutupi dera jeritan bayi mungil itu.

Tentu saja, pada akhirnya apa yang Yoongi cemaskan muncul. Berisik itu mungkin berhasil memancing telinga-telinga penghuni hutan bergerak, memamerkan diri di hadapan sang ajudan raja.

"Sial. Sial. Sial!" Belah bibirnya tak ada jeda mengumpat. Ia menambah kecepatan lari namun agakya tak banyak membantu.

Yoongi tak tahu ada berapa yang mengejar gesit di belakangnya. Yang ia tahu, hewan buas itu bermata merah menyala mirip seperti yang ia punya. Lantas, mendengar lolongan yang melengking, Yoongi menjadi sangat yakin apa itu.

Serigala Api, begitu _Croire_ menamainya.

Sejenis serigala dengan ukuran tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari yang hidup di bumi biasa. Dengan itu, kecepatan lari dan kekuatannya jelas berkali lipat juga. Seperti yang sempat disebut, mata mereka merah terang, makin jelas kala dalam gelap. Dari mulutnya ada tetes api yang turun, cukup disemburkan kala mereka dirasa terkurung sehingga perlu melakukan serang balik.

Sayangnya, di sini Yoongi lah yang terpojok.

Ia mengerang kesal. Ingin rasanya melompat naik ke dahan pohon, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ditempati. Yoongi baru sadar jika hutan yang dilewati kini hanya berisi pohon dengan batang tinggi, lurus menjulang tanpa cabang dan hanya daun-daun jarang yang tumbuh di ujung atas. Karena itu Yoongi akhirnya bisa mendapati langit malam lagi.

"Kalau begitu sebentar lagi pasti sampai."

Situasinya masih tak memungkinkan untuk melebarkan sayap. Berlari menyelinap di tiap pohon pun ia agak kesulitan. Namun mengapa serigala-serigala di belakangnya lincah sekali?

Lagi, umpatan diucapkannya.

"Tuan, kumohon berhentilah menangis." Yoongi terus berujar, tak lelah meminta sedari tadi. Tetu saja bayi itu masih meraung.

Ia sudah dalam keadaan genting, bingung bagaimana membuat Jimin kembali diam supaya gerombol binatang di belakangnya berhenti mengejar.

"Aish! Sial!"

Pada akhirnya Yoongi memantapkan hati. Ia memeluk sang pangeran erat dengan lengan kiri, sementara telapak kanannya turun ke samping tubuh, membentuk kepal sejenak. Ia pejamkan mata guna menenangkan pikiran dan berpusat untuk siap menyerang.

Begitu membalikkan tubuh, tangannya terangkat naik hendak melempar segumpal kobar api. Dan di detik yang sama pula, sosok serigala terdepan mengambil loncatan. Yoongi terkaget, membuat gerak refleksnya terhambat. Bola api yang dilempar melenceng dan ia agak terlambat untuk melompat mundur.

Kala serigala besar itu mencapai titik tertingginya, ia berhenti.

Yoongi terengah, akibat lari dan juga keterkejutan.

Melongok pada dua ekor yang lain, mereka juga terhenti geraknya.

Yoongi berkedip, otak memproses. Kepala ia arahkan ke seluruh jangkauan pandang. Begitu melihat sehelai daun yang melayang kaku di udara, Yoongi kembali sadar.

Roda waktu dihentikan.

Oleh Jimin?

Aneh. Jika memang begitu, mengapa ia masih bisa bergerak?

Wajahnya ditundukkan untuk menatap Jimin di dalam dekapan. Bayi itu sudah berhenti menangis. Dalam diam, Yoongi tatap manik tuannya yang masih berkaca. Selapis bening sisa air mata yang melingkupi bola mata itu terlihat cantik. Terutama dengan lengkung senyum kecil yang kini terpapar dalam paras Jimin.

Dahi Yoongi mengernyit. Ada sebaris pikir yang lewat di otak.

Lagi, ia membentuk api dari tangan dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Perlahan, didekatkannya kobaran merah itu ke pipi Jimin. Begitu menyentuh kulit si bayi, api tersebut sekejap padam. Yoongi memeriksa, tak ada titik luka sama sekali di pipi tuannya.

Ada secercah rasa hangat muncul dalam sanubari. Ada sekelebat rasa senang terpaku dalam hati Yoongi. Itulah yang membuatnya tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi putih si pangeran dengan jemari-jemarinya.

"Ah, ketemu. Aku akan menjagamu, Jimin."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

Ada beda titian langkah di antara kedua sosok yang kini tengah menuju sebuah rumah terbesar di ujung desa.

Yoongi berjalan santai, sementara Jimin tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang pria bersayap gelap itu. Kembali, ada ragu dan khawatir yang sempat merambah.

"Uhmm… Yoongi-ssi?"

Terpanggil, Yoongi hentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu besar yang dijaga dua orang di kanan-kiri.

"Aku tidak bisa memahami bahasa kalian."

Ah, ya. Yoongi melupakan satu poin penting itu.

Ia mendekati Jimin, benar-benar berhenti di hadapannya. Sementara Jimin masih bingung, Yoongi tanpa berkata apapun menggenggam lengan Jimin serta menyentuhkan dahi antar dahi. Begitu ia menutup mata, bibir berucap mantra.

Jimin sendiri hanya diam membatu. Ingin membuang pandang dari pahatan wajah Yoongi namun tak bisa. Apa yang tersaji di depan matanya sangatlah menarik. Dan kedekatan mereka membuat Jimin gugup, membuat jantungnya lebih dipacu lagi, membuat perutnya tergelitik, membuat sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemas.

Tampan. Satu kata itu yang menjadi anggapan Jimin.

Tidak lama momen itu berlangsung. Yoongi sempat menampilkan seringai kecil namun agaknya dilewatkan oleh Jimin. Pria itu hanya terlalu sibuk menormalkan degup jantung di dalam sana.

"Ayo."

Dan setelah pintu dibuka, Jimin mendapati seseorang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan.

"Tuan…" Suara Yoongi bergema, bertepatan kala pintu besar itu kembali menutup.

Ada rasa kagum yang melingkupi Jimin, ia terpana. Mata berpetualang di tiap sudut, ingin mengamati detail-detailnya.

Ruang itu tergolong luas, dan apa yang ada di dalam sungguh menarik minat Jimin. Megah khas bangsawan, dengan dinding dirambati bunga-bunga merah muda lembut. Tak tertinggal, sebuah lampu besar tergantung kuat di tengah langit-langit. Agaknya terbuat dari logam diwarnai hitam, karena Jimin bisa melihat kilap di sana dari pendar cahaya putih terang. Sementara alas ruangan ditumbuhi tunas rerumputan mungil yang hijau segar. Sangat Jimin yakini jika itu akan terasa lembut saat menyentuh kulit kaki jika ia lepas converse merahnya.

Dan kini, seperti biasa perhatian Jimin langsung saja sibuk dengan kamera. Menelisik ke sana-sini guna mengabadika gambaran objek-objek cantik di sana. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika Yoongi sudah melangkah hingga sampai di depan singgasana.

Jimin sempat mengunci foto sepsang kursi takhta itu di kamera. Nampak satu singgasananya hanya diisi oleh sebuah mahkota biru cerah yang elegan. Sementara satu kursi lain diduduki oleh seorang pria yang terasa aura kuatnya, kental akan kewibawaan. Yoongi ada di sana, bersimpuh.

Kala Jimin angkat leher dan dagunya naik, ia bisa melihat sebuah karya lukis yang terpajang apik. Memaerkan dua pria berdiri berdampingan. Satu wajah terasa tak asing, karena dia adalah sosok dengan segala kemewahan terpasang di tubuh, sudah pasti pria yang dihormati Yoongi itu. Sementara wajah satunya, yang dihiasi senyum lebih lembut, justru membuak kerningan di dahi Jimin. Ia sama sekali tak tahu siapa itu, namun sebuah hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti nurani. Memancing dua ujung bibir Jimin ikut terangkat naik disertai suara kamera.

Sedetik kemudian, ada suara gema lagi yang mengudara."Jimin?"

Dan ternyata berasal dari orang yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran raja dengan mahkota mengkilap di kepala.

Tentu Jimin kebingungan. Ia bahkan sempat menoleh dan menatap dua prajurit penjaga, mungkin-mungkin ada satu dari mereka yang bernama Jimin. Namun tak ada pergerakkan dari dua orang di sana. Akhirnya, Jimin kembali lagi ke titik awal pandang. Seraya menunjuk diri sendiri, ia maju dengan kikuk untuk menghampiri pria agung di sana.

Jimin yang masih keheranan, melihat Yoongi yang betah bersimpuh pun ditirunya. Kepala ditundukkan dalam, mencoba menghindari tatap. Namun sebuah peluk mengerat di tubuh Jimin, sepasang lengat kokoh mendekapnya erat.

Ada senyum bahagia yang dipamerkan sang raja. "Anakku, ya Tuhan. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya tepat di telinga Jimin.

Si korban pelukan langsung terkejut. Pasalnya raja itu memeluk Jimin bahkan hingga mahkotanya terjatuh, hingga Jimin sedikit terjungkal dengan tidak terhormat jika saja dua tangan tidak refleks menyangga tubuh.

"Anu… Tuan Paduka Raja, ini kenapa?" Jimin tergagap bingung. Ia memandang Yoongi yang kini sudah berdiri dari simpuhnya dengan terkikik kecil.

"Tidak tidak, panggil aku Ayah. Ya Tuhan, kau tumbuh dengan baik." Sang raja berujar, juga sambil melepaskan lingkar tangan dan memegang wajah putranya. Mengelusnya pelan dengan tatap penuh rindu. "Kau begitu kecil waktu itu… Lihatlah."

"Ok, ok, ini mulai aneh." Gumam Jimin, berusaha menjauh dari raja. "Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu, Tuan." Serunya yang langsung disambut tatapan tidak senang dari pria itu. "Ayah. Maksudku, Ayah." Ralat Jimin sekali lagi. Sedetik wajah muram itu tampak sedikit mengerikan.

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon. Dan kau anakku, Kim Jimin." Namjoon coba menjelaskan, dengan nada senang ibu jarinya mengusap kelopak Jimin pelan. "Ya Tuhan, matamu mirip sekali dengan Jin." Namjoon memperlakukannya begitu lembut, aura kasih sayang menguar.

Jikalau boleh jujur, sebersit senang lewat dalam sanubari. Ada nyaman yang terasa, entah bagaimana bisa. Tapi logika Jimin menarik kesadarannya. Ia segera berdiri lantas mengambil langkah mundur, hendak menjauh.

"Wow, wow, wow. Tahan sebentar." Dua telapak Jimin terjulur, menghentikan langkah Namjoon yang ingin menghampiri. Senyum miris terpasang di paras Jimin. "Pertama, aku tidak mempunyai Ayah, ataupun Ibu."

Jimin tatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergilir hingga melanjutkan,

"Tentu aku mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu. Kalau tidak, aku tak mungkin hadir di dunia ini. Tapi maksudku, mereka berdua meninggalkan aku di depan sebuah panti. Hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan coretan 'Jimin'!" Nada bicara pemuda itu meninggi di akhir-akhir kalimat. Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon bisa merasakan bahwa Jimin memendam kesal.

"Yah, tentu aku tidak marah mereka melakukan itu. Pasti mempunyai alasan tertentu." Jimin melirih. Sorotan mata sedikit sedih, membuat ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Dan namaku Park Jimin, bukan Kim Jimin… Ibu panti yang memberikannya." Tambahnya. Membuat Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandang menuntut jawaban.

"Aku hanya sempat menulis 'Jimin', jangan salahkan aku. Aku dalam kondisi terburu-buru. Bahkan waktu itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya menciptakan kertas kecil." Yoongi bela diri sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi ini sudah terlalu jauh." Seruan Jimin barusan kembali membuat Namjoon menatap Yoongi tak mengerti.

"Dia menganggap ini semua mimpi. Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu, Tuan. Aku sudah menjelaskan semua hal padanya." Sekali lagi, Yoongi membela diri.

"Jimin, ini bukan mimpi." Ketegasan muncul dari perkataan Namjoon. Dirinya berdiri tegap, lalu mengambil mahkota yang terjatuh.

"Kau keturunanku yang pertama. Putra dari pemimpin yang sudah berdiri di Negeri Croire beratus tahun." Sepasang kaki Namjoon membawanya berjalan mendekati Jimin. Ia dengan hati-hatu menyentuh kedua bahu Jimin dan memberi tatapan maaf. Tentu saja banyak rasa bersalah bergumul selama hidupnya.

"Aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu di bumi. Karena pada saat itu kau masih begitu kecil, masih begitu murni. Dan kerajaan benar-benar diserang oleh Taehyung."

' _Nama itu lagi.'_ Batin Jimin sambil meneliti wajah Namjoon yang ternyata terllihat masih begitu muda. Sedikitpun kerutan tak tertinggal di wajah. Dan itu justru membuat Jimin bingung. Kalaupun memang Namjoon adalah ayahnya, bukankah pria itu seharusnya menua?

Jimin merasa mimpi ini semakin lama semakin aneh.

Rasanya ingin Jimin menjauh sekali lagi lalu menyuarakan tawa terbahak, seakan mengolok mimpinya sendiri. Tapi wajah bersalah Namjoon membungkam Jimin. Mungkin, mengikuti alur yang tercipta di mimpinya adalah jalan terbaik. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Jimin.

"Apa Taehyung begitu kuat? Yoongi banyak menyebut soal Taehyung tadi…" Tanya Jimin. Ia dapati senyum tipis Namjoon.

"Tentu dia kuat, tapi tidak sekuat dirimu." Runtutan kata Namjoon itu membuat Jimin merasa sedikit terpuji. Hingga selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah suara Namjoon saja, di mana ia menceritakan beberapa hal tentang Negeri Croire. Mirip dengan apa yang diutarakakan Yoongi sebelumnya. Itulah yang kemudian membuat ia berani memotong ungkapan sang raja.

"Jadi, di mana… ibu?" Kalimat tanya Jimin menciptakan keheningan panjang.

Tentu ada tanda tanya bersarang di otaknya. Jika raja ini mengaku ayahnya, lalu di mana ibunya? Di ruangan ini hanya ada beberapa prajurit , Namjoon, dan Yoongi. Ah, ditambah dirinya tentu saja.

Namjoon sempat membisu sesaat, mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu sensitif dari sang pangeran.

"Kim Seok Jin, itu nama ibumu." Ungkapnya Namjoon dengan senyum dan mata yang mengenang menerawang. "Mungkin jika dia ada di sini, dia akan menunjukkan kekuatannya mengendalikan air. Dan dia akan mengendalikan tubuh salah satu prajurit dengan muka sombong, raut wajah yang khas sekali."

Ada jeda tawa.

"Ibumu itu mempunyai sifat sombong yang lucu."

"Lalu, di mana dia?" Mata Jimin seolah bersinar penuh rasa semangat, pasti 'ibu' yang ada dalam mimpinya nampak begitu menakjubkan. Kekuatannya saja sudah menyamai Katara di _anime_ Avatar.

"Dia… tidak selamat." Pengakuan Namjoon itu kembali memunculkan hening. "Mencoba menyelamatkanku, intinya… dia bodoh." Katanya sekali lagi.

Kepala Jimin langsung menunduk, sedikit kecewa dengan alur mimpinya sendiri. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa kecewanya begitu menusuk, bahkan mampu menumbuhkan rasa ngilu kesedihan. Sungguh, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Haruskah ia menjunjung tinggi kepercayaan awalnya jika ini mimpi? Alur ceritanya mungkin memang konyol, imajinatif. Namun semua gabungan emosi yang menjajah hatinya terlalu nyata untuk sekedar disebut hiasan tidur. Apa yang tertoreh dalam nuraninya terasa sangat nyata.

"Maaf." Gumam Jimin pelan. Namjoon segera angkat telapaknya, mengelus surai perak Jimin dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa. Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan ini lain kali." Namjoon genggam tangan Jimin, setelahnya menampak lesung pipi yang membuatnya tampak makin mempesona.

Setelah itu Namjoon lanjut bercerita, banyak hal. Permainan kalimatnya mampu membawa Jimin larut dalam cerita itu. Ayahnya paling semangat kala menuaikan betapa hebatnya ibu Jimin. Betapa indahnya Kim Seok Jin, dan betapa tidak terkalahkannya sosok namja lembut itu dari hati Namjoon. Membuat Jimin merasa bahwa Namjoon sangatlah mencintai Jin.

Namjoon juga tak lupa menceritakan di saat Dewa Langit turun untuk memberikan kehebatan yang begitu menakjubkan pada Jimin. Kekuatan yang Jimin miliki begitu besar, hingga Jin terpaksa menyuruh Yoongi membawa dirinya untuk disembunyikan di bumi. Tentu apa yang Taehyung mau adalah talent Jimin. Sementara anak itu sendiri masih begitu kecil untuk membela diri, dan sangat jelas jika ia tidak akan pernah aman jika tetap kukuh tinggal di Croire.

Tidak banyak Namjoon bicara soal Taehyung, selain kekuatan yang dipunyainya. Yaitu, mampu menghisap talent orang lain. Tapi pada dasar intinya, Namjoon mengatakan bahwa Jimin harus melawan Taehyung.

"Pertarungan kalian hanya tentang masalah kecepatan. Mana yang lebih cepat antara menghentikan waktu atau menyerap kekuatan."

"Bukankah cukup menghentikan putaran waktu di manapun? Lalu aku menyerang Taehyung." Jimin angkat satu alisnya.

"Jika memang begitu, aku berani mengirimmu pada Taehyung, Jimin. Ingat, seberapa banyak _talent_ yang ia curi dari para penduduk. Memang apa yang diserapnya tak bertahan lama, ada batas waktu tertentu. Tapi Taehyung selalu punya cara."

Membuat mulut Jimin terkatup erat.

Di dalam mimpinya, dia adalah seorang tokoh utama yang begitu hebat. Dia adalah seorang pangeran yang bisa memainkan waktu dengan mudahnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, semakin Jimin berusaha meyakinkan diri jika ini mimpi, maka semakin kuat relung hatinya membantah.

Apakah, semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka?

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

Jimin dibawa pergi lagi ke tempat lain. Kalau boleh jujur, jika boleh menyuarakan protes, ia ingin sekali mengeluh. Ia belum mengistirahatkan kaki barang semenit, padahal sudah ada banyak hal yang disuguhkan. Jimin hanya ingin duduk, itu saja. Tapi Yoongi terus saja membawanya ke sana-sini .

Kali ini hanya sebuah ruang tanah kosong, membuatnya terlihat luas. Ada sulur-sulur dari tanaman merambat menghias dinding dingin, yang lagi-lagi Jimin tak tahu apa itu. Hanya saja, pola yang dibentuk terlihat cantik. Sanggup membuatnya kagum.

"Ini kamarku." Jelas Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk saja. "Jadi, kau tidur di tanah? Atau melayang?"

Decakan Yoongi keluarkan. Pangerannya itu mengapa terkadang manis, tapi berubah pula menjadi menyebalkan?

Karena gemas, Yoongi gumamkan sesuatu. Setelahnya, beberapa _furniture_ kamar muncul dari dalam lantainya. Jimin membolakan mata, merasa lucu dengan hal mendadak itu. Semua yang ada terbuat dari kayu. Beberapa dililiti akar-akar pohon juga, seperti sebuah nakas kecil di ujung ruangan, serta rak buku di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa berlatih di sini."

"Hm? Di sini?" Satu alis Jimin naik terangkat.

Anggukan dari Yoongi menjadi jawaban. Berikutnya, ia kembali berujar. "Kami tidak memiliki tempat khusus untuk melatih talent di sini. Lagipula para penduduk juga berlatih di tempat pribadi masing-masing."

"Bagaimana dengan tempat latihan para prajurit raja? Apa tidak ada tempat seperti itu juga?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan betah di sana, Tuan. Terlalu sesak. Dan lagi, sebenarnya melatih keahlian waktu juga tidak memerlukan tempat khusus."

Jimin hanya membulatkan mulut. Arah mata mengikuti tubuh Yoongi yang mendekati rak buku, mengambil satu yang bersampul coklat dan beralih duduk di sofa. Tertarik, Jimin mendekat.

"Apa itu?"

Yoongi menyamankan diri, baru setelahnya membuka buku tersebut. "Isinya padu-padan mantra, Tuan."

Mendengarnya, Jimin ikut menjatuhkan pantat di sebelah kiri. Leher sedikit dijulurkan guna melihat tulisan yang ada agar lebih jelas. "Seperti buku pegangan? Apa semua orang punya itu?" Setelah melempar tanya, dahi Jimin mengkerut. Dia tidak bisa membacanya, tulisan di sana tidak jelas. Hanya terlihat seperti goresan naik-turun dan tanda baca umum.

"Tidak. Hanya kelompok penyihir yang bisa menggunakan mantra-mantra di buku ini, Tuan. Aku dan Tuan Namjoon."

Jimin mundur, bersandar serta mengutak-atik kamera yang masih setia tergantung di leher sedari tadi. Percuma jika ia tak bisa membacanya. Dijelaskan macam-macam hingga rahang Yoongi lepas pun ia tak akan paham.

"Ayah hebat, ya." Hanya itu tanggapannya sebelum bangkit dan melangkah berkeliling. Benda-benda pengisi kamar Yoongi jadi terlihat lebih menarik dibanding buku berisi lekuk garis yang tak bisa ia baca.

Melihat tak ada ketertarikan dari tuannya, Yoongi menghembus nafas pasrah. Benar juga, untuk apa menjelaskan tiap mantra yang ada dalam bukunya jika Jimin sendiri tak bisa memahami. Maka dari itu, ia membalik beberapa lembar kertasnya, hendak mencari sesuatu. Mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk melatih Jimin.

"Omon-omong, Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin memanggil dengan tangan masih pada kamera dan mata masih pada sebuah objek tangkapan.

"Ya?" Dan Yoongi juga masih memandang buku di tangan dengan seksama, seraya menggerakkan kaki untuk ke tengah ruangnya.

"Apa memanggil namaku langsung akan membuatmu dihukum? Atau mati? Aku lebih suka dipanggil Jimin. Itu namaku." Akhirnya sang pemrotes mengalihkan kepala, menengok kea rah di mana posisi Yoongi. Di situlah ia mendapati pemandangan menarik.

"Tentu jika kau tidak keberatan, Jimin."

Tepat saat Yoongi menoleh, suara kamera mengejutkannya. Jimin di sana, tersenyum senang kala berhasil menangkap target foto.

Sayap pria itu benar-benar kelam, dan api-api kecil yang ada di tiap ujung bulunya makin menambah kesan kuat. Di sana, wajah Yoongi tampak sangat kaku; kaku yang menakjubkan. Walau tanpa ekspresi dengan bibir yang segaris lurus, masih saja terlihat rupawan. Ditambah lemparan pandang yang dingin menajam, tepat di arah kamera.

"Kau agak mengerikan, ya?"

"Kenapa memfotoku?"

Jimin pamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Karena kau tampan. Keren." Ia acungkan dua ibu jari.

Mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan, Yoongi merasa canggung lagi. Ia tak terbiasa mendapat pujian blak-blakan seperti itu.

"Terserah. Coba kemari, Jimin." Tangan kirinya menutup buku, dengan tangan kanannya bergerak memberi kode agar Jimin mau mendekat. Yang kemudian segera dituruti oleh tuan muda itu.

Lagi, bibir Yoongi bergerak mengucap sebuah mantra. Itu membuat seluruh benda mati yang ada di radius jangkaunnya terbang melayang.

"Coba hentikan waktu." Titahnya.

Mendengar perintah, Jimin justru terperangah. "Tidak bisa." Elunya disertai geleng.

Yoongi menatap, kembali bersiap menjelaskan. "Menggunakan _talent_ yang kau punya itu sebenarnya mudah. Kunci utama itu konsentrasi. Coba pusatkan pikiran di satu titik dan katakan dalam hati apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan, Jimin."

Walau Jimin memutar bola matanya menganggap remeh, ia tetap melakukan apa yang Yoongi sarankan. Dia diam,mengatupkan kelopak mata dan mencoba menginginkan apa yang ia mau. Bahkan hingga dua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Lihat, kau bisa." Suara Yoongi memancing Jimin kembali untuk membuka mata. Dan rahang bawahnya turun menganga, tak percaya dengan kemampuannya.

"Eyyy, dari awal juga kau yang membuat semua benda ini terbang. Mana mungkin-"

Belum tuntas menyanggah,Yoongi sudah menarik Jimin untuk keluar. Memantau apa yang terjadi di pemukiman, Jimin setengah tak percaya. Waktunya memang terhenti. Sungguh berhenti. Bahkan Jimin merasa angin pun tak ikut terhembus.

Di bawah tanah tak ada derau angin, memang.

Jimin tertawa remeh, putus-putus pula. Hanya sekali coba dan dia berhasil? Konyol.

' _Sekali lagi ingatlah, Jimin. Mimpi selalu tak masuk akal.'_

"Semudah itu?"

Anggukan mantap Yoongi justru membuatnya makin merasa ragu. "Semudah itu."

Jimin masih mengerjapkan mata, hingga memicing menyipit. Sungguh, tak sampai lima menit mencoba?

"Lepas kembali." Ujar Yoogi seraya berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Jimin menggerutu. Agak menyesal juga mengapa dengan santainya mengijinkan pria itu menyebut namanya langsung. Yoongi jadi seenaknya sendiri.

Begitu melakukan hal yang sama, bermain dengan pikiran dan permintaan dalam hati, semua kembali berjalan normal. Jimin masih saja kagum dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum pongah dan menyusul Yoongi ke kamar lagi.

"Yoongi-ssi. Apa ada mantra khusus untuk mengendalikan waktu?"

Yoongi yang bersandar di rak buku menggeleng, tangan bersedekap di dada. Agaknya ia sudah membuat keadaan kembali normal karena benda-benda yang melayang di sana suda diam kembali pada tempat awalnya.

"Waktu itu adalah hal sensitif. Dewa tidak akan menciptakan mantra untuk mengendalikan itu. Sejujurnya aku juga terkejut ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan waktu. Saat kau lahir, kau segera mendapatkan kemampuan hebat dari dewa."

Mendengar paparan Yoongi, Jimin heran. "Saat aku lahir? Sebenarnya berapa umurmu?"

Ada tawa pertama yang lolos dari tenggorokan Yoongi. Jimin mengernyit. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada unsur lawak dalam pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kita bisa hidup abadi, Jimin."

Lingkar mata Jimin bertambah. "Woah, benarkah?"

Masih dalam posisi bersandarnya, kepala Yoongi mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Selama _talent_ yang dikuasai masih tertanam dalam tubuh, kita bisa hidup selama mugkin. Dalam umur manusia, setelah kita menginjak angka tiga puluh tahun, maka berhenti sudah. Kita akan selamanya seperti ini hingga kekuatan kita berangsur-angsur hilang, membuat tubuh menua."

Entah, Jimin ingin sekali tertawa namun ditahannya kala melihat raut serius dari pria itu. Penjelasan dari Yoongi sangatlah aneh.

"Jadi maksudmu, yang menentukan nyawa kita itu bukan umur melainkan _talent_?"

Lagi, sebuah anggukan ditampilkan Yoongi. "Kalau kau sudah bosan hidup, biarkan saja talent-mu tanpa digunakan. Kekuatannya akan melemah dan kau akan menua. Atau jika ingin cepat-cepat mati, temui saja Taehyung dengan sukarela."

Jimin masih saggup menahan tawa.

"Umurku 128 tahun jika kau ingin tahu." Yoongi menambahkan.

Sedetik kemudian tawa Jimin mengudara. "Kau tua sekali." Bahkan sampai nafasnya tersedat pun Jimin masih kuat tertawa.

Yoongi kesal, tentu saja. Namun daripada menimpali ejekan Jimin, lebih baik diam. Jadi dia meraih satu buku lain dan berjalan melewati Jimin yang memegang perutnya karena sakit, selanjutya duduk diam. Menikmati tiap rangkai kalimat di lembar-lembarnya.

Ada jeda waktu agak lama hingga Jimin bisa berhenti tertawa dan mengatur lagi deru nafasnya. Ia usap air di ujung mata dan mengedipkannya.

"Sekarang aku harus apa?" Tanyanya.

Atensi Yoongi masih pada buku di tangan. "Tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melawan Taehyung. Siapkan saja mentalmu."

Jimin terdiam.

Aneh rasanya. Bisa saja ia segera bertemu Taehyung, mengusirnya dari istana dan semua selesai. Bukankah dia kuat? Selain itu, ini hanya mimpi. Mungkin dia bisa kembali bangun jika cepat menghadapi Taehyung. Atau kemungkina terburuknya, mati di tangan Taehyung. Apa saja yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya bangun?

Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, berlama-lama di sini juga tidak buruk. Mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa dinikmati di sini. Seperti, Yoongi?

Jimin menggeleg-geleng, berusaha membuang pikiran. Tapi memang benar, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Yoongi sangat menarik di matanya. Ada beberapa tanya yang ingin ia lontarkan lagi pada Yoongi agar mengetahui sisi pria itu lebih mendalam. Seperti,

"Saat aku menghentikan waktu, mengapa kau masih bisa bergerak?"

Mendengarnya, Yoongi diam sebentar. Ia memaku pandang dengan mata coklat Jimin yang masih sama indahnya dengan dulu. Satu hal indah di antara sekian banyaknya sisi menakjubkan Jimin. Satu hal yang ingin terus Yoongi tatap.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan mengepal sembari mengucap mantra andalan untuk mengeluarkan bola api dari tangan. Dan itu dengan cepat dilemparkannya pada Jimin yang terkaget. Kakinya seolah tertempel pada lantai walau tubuh ingin bergerak. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menutup mata sampai merasa sesuatu menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Setelahnya, rasa panas atau terbakar yang diwaspadai Jimin tak terasa. Maka, begitu membuka mata yang ia dapati hanyalah Yoongi dan senyumnya. Bola api tadi hilang.

"Sepertinya yang harus kau latih itu refleks untuk menghentikan waktu."

Jimin meraba-raba seluruh kulit wajahnya, mencari ada luka atau tidak. Nyatanya nihil. Dengan garang, ia melempar pandangan kesal pada Yoongi. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi!?"

Dengan ringannya Yoongi mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. "Di pesawat kau bahkan mampu memundurkan roda waktu. Tapi mengapa sekarang menghentikan waktupun sulit sekali? Kau terlalu lamban."

Alis Jimin menyatu kesal. "Kau menyerangku dadakan! Mana bisa aku tiba-tiba menghentikan waktu."

"Tapi kemunculanku di pesawat juga tiba-tiba, bukan? Rasa waspadamu itu masih kurang, Jimin." Oloknya.

Tak menyangkal, mulut Jimin terkunci. Lalu keduanya sama-sama diam. Namun, merasa tanyanya tadi tak terjawab, ia kembali bicara. "Jadi, mengapa kau masih bisa bergerak saat aku memainkan waktu? Bukannya menjawab malah menyerangku." Pada akhirnya, Jimin kembali menggerutu.

Yoongi terkekeh sebelum menjawab. "Sihirmu tidak akan bekerja denganku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lihat, apiku langsung lebur kala menyentuh kulitmu."

"Mengapa bisa?"

Langkah Yoongi membawa tubuhnya mendekati Jimin. Pria itu meletakkan dua tangan di bahu sang pangeran dan mengusap-usapnya pelan sebelum mendekatkan wajah ke telinga.

Sensasi yang sama Jimin rasakan seperti di pesawat. Tubuh meremang namun juga seperti ada sentakkan kecil yang menghampiri. Ia mewanti-wanti, apa lagi yang ingin Yoongi bisikkan.

"Entahlah," Yoongi menyeringai senang mendapati tubuh kaku Jimin. Ia miringkan kepala dan melanjutkan,

"-mungkin karena hubungan kita spesial?"

Suara berat Yoongi justru menambah kebingungan Jimin.

"Tunggu dulu." Jimin menggeleng wajah. "Kau bilang sihirku tidak akan bekerja denganmu!" Protesnya kala merasa dijahili. "Kalau begitu, wajar jika aku tidak mampu menahan bola apimu!" Jimin cemberut, membuat Yoongi tertawa keras, lebar.

Untuk sejenak memang Jimin merasa kesal dikerjai. Hanya saja kekesalan itu segera sukses ditutup dengan rasa terpana akan ketertarikan di paras Yoongi. Tampan? Ya, Jimin tak akan menyangkal. Bukan tanpa alasan jantungnya berdentum melebihi normal kala menatap manik Yoongi, maupun senyum dan dera tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau masih belum menjelaskan maksud dari hubungan spesial itu." Tuntut Jimin yang mampu membuat Yoongi berusaha menghentikan gelaknya, selanjutnya melempari Jimin tatapan menggoda. Dan karenanya, Jimin merasa malu, disertai wajah yang mulai bertambah suhunya.

"Milikku. Kau. Milikku." Kuat, tegas, dan berat. Begitulah bagaimana Yoongi berucap yang kemudian disusul seringai. Tercetak sempurna di wajahnya.

Jimin diam kaku. Baik pipi dan telinga rasanya makin memanas parah. Ia merasa Yoongi berubah menjadi makhluk berbahaya yang sanggup membuat ia berdebar tanpa alasan yang kentara.

' _Tuhan, mimpi ini memang semakin lama semakin aneh!'_

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Author's corner :**_

Park In Jung : hola, semoga kalian semua menyukai chapter ini yah. Soalnya banyak banget yoonmin moment. Wkwkwkwk.

PikaaChuu : Akhirnya, update! Ada sedikit- eh banyak halangan :') Tapi yasudah, yang penting update! Semoga suka, semoga menikmati. Btw, aku yang akan balas review, ehehehe~

 **Balasan _Review_**

 **Gasuga** : Iya nih, kak. Dah update lagi, yeay~ selamat menikmatiii.

 **magnae palsu** : Yak, udah nggak penasaran kan kan kan?

 **avis alfi** : Uwaaah, memang begini. Aku juga terpesona sama ceritanya, sama dirimu juga /ea/ Taehyung kapanpun tetep meikat kok~ Makasih semangatnyaaa…

 **puterisyrfn** : Nggak papa, nggak papa. Kemarin waktu baru dikasih prolog sama In Jung juga aku ngiranya Demon!AU kok :') Aku nggak sendirian :') Okay, makasih dah mau nunggu. Lama, ya? Maaf~ Selamat menikmati..

 **JiminVivi** : Yuhhuuu~ Udah dilanjut ya, makasihh~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Eaaakk, aku baperin kapelnya, si bule cina itu :') Walau Jimin bukan superstar, dia jadi bintang di hatiku kok! /huek/ Di hati Yoongi maksudnya. Btw, soal penduduk? Aku bahkan nggak tau berapa ehehehehe… ehehe… heee…. Ekhm, nanti kutanya In Jung :')

 **SooChan** : Soochaaan~ dirimu juga warbiyasah…. Ya, makasih dipuji ehehehe. Tentu, temanya In Jung emang terbaik, lah. Mau liat uculnya Yoonmin? Di chap ini dah ucul belum Soo? Ukh, aku mau terbang ke pelukannya Soo aja deh /ea/ Maafkan, kayaknya agak lama ya update-nya? :')

 **yongchan** : Udah update lagi~ Kabarnya namjin? Hhhmm… udah tau di chap ini kan ya? Iya bener, Taehyung jahat. Bisa-bisanya nyuri hatiku /huek/

 **violanindya93** : Duhh dibilang keren~ Makasih… Alur ceritanya In Jung jelas keren kok~ Duh, ada halangan jadi kayaknya chap ini ngak fast update. Maafkan, dan selamat menikmatiii…

 **Soyu567** : Iya, Jimin pengendali waktu. Pengendali hatinya Yoongi juga /ea/ Udah lanjut nih~ Selamat menikmati

 **Jintsuhwan94** : Aku juga deg-deg kok nulisnya :') Duh makasih, diksiku nggak setajam itu sampe nusuk hati kok. Jalan ceritanya emang bikin baper, ya.. ini dah update tapi nggak fast, ya? Ehehhe, maafkan dan selamat menikmati~

 **Krystalya** : Yaaa~ update juga akhirnya~ Jungkook? Nggak ada say, dia bobok manis aja di dorm. Yuhuu~ udah dilanjut, selamat menikmati.

 **MingyuAin** : Yeee~ kita (semoga) selalu semangat kok :') makasih, dan selamat menikmatii…

 **cluekey6800** : Duhhh, nyangsang di hatiku kali ya… /ea/ Udah dilanjut kok, selamat menikmati. Btw, serahkan pada In Jung mau nyiksa Taehyung apa nggak ya?

 **Gummysmiled** : Duhhh Gummy sayang~ Taehyung selalu guanteng koook~ Pelihara Jimin? Ijin dulu lah sama semenya, yang mana terserah. Doain aja ya jangan sampe discontinue :') Duhh say, tau aja aku males nulis. Ini separuh In Jung yang nulis. Apalah aku dah tua, banyak nge-blank-nya..

 **chevalo** : Duh kak, aku tersapu tjinta kakak aja deh… Ini dah kerasa belum romansanya yoonmin kita? Kalo nggak kerasa, dipaksain kerasa aja ya :') Ini dah update ya kakakku tertjnta. Iya tau, ini lama, nggak fast. Tapi yasudah, semoga nikmat ya kak~


	4. Chapter 4

**_PikaaChuu dan Park In Jung (dengan tidak tahu malunya) mempersembahkan:_**

 ** _WORLD OF MINE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

Jimin masih sibuk dengan dentum jantungnya.

' _Milikku katanya? Milik dia? AKU?'_

Sementara Yoongi sendiri masih asik memamerkan seringai. Satu langkah, ia mundur, lalu berlanjut terus ke belakang.

Jimin medengus. "Jangan klaim aku seenaknya!" Ya, setidaknya dia ingin jual mahal sedikit saja. Istilahnya, mau tapi malu. Harga dirinya bisa-bisa turun jika semudah itu terbujuk rayu manis Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri tertawa geli, mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Terserah. Tapi kau bisa memaggilku Yoongi saja sekarang."

Kala Jimin hendak nalik menimpali, tubuhnya mendadak goyah. Hampir ia jatuh jika keseimbangannya tak kembali dijaga. Matanya memicing pada Yoongi. "Hei! Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku lagi, bukan!?" Sentaknya kesal.

Mata Yoongi melotot sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. "Tidak, ini bukan aku."

Lalu keduanya hanya hening, merasakan beberapa detik setelahnya tempat mereka berpijak kembali goyang.

"Gempa?"

Sempat Yoongi diam berpikir, dan sedetiknya ia segera memacu lari keluar kamar. Berpapasan dengan Namjoon yang hendak keluar pula, Yoongi berucap, "Biar aku yang periksa, Tuan."

Tanpa menunggu jawab dari rajanya, Yoongi terbang keluar. Jimin yang hendak ikut menyusul, dicegah oleh Namjoon. "Jika kau ingin keluar, pergi dengan prajuritku."

Jimin mengangguk dengan cepat. Yang penting ia ingin segera memeriksa apa yang bisa menimbulkan goncangan berkelanjutan seperti ini. Setidaknya lima orang yang dipanggil Namjoon itu berbaris dengan cepat. Tanpa berucap apa, Jimin lari keluar hingga menjajarkan diri dengan Yoongi di tengah desa yang mendongakkan kepala dan ia ikut melakukannya.

Apa yang ditangkap mata membuat tubuh bergidik. Ada cakar-cakar raksasa yang menggaruk tanah di langit-langit serta memukul-mukul tameng mantra Yoongi. Menyebabkan selaput pelindung di atas sana mengeluarkan semburat cahaya tipis tiap ditumbuk oleh bogem tangan berbulu itu.

Tak ayal menimbulkan panik. Tentu saja, pasalnya selama dua puluh enam tahun ini tameng Yoongi bertahan kuat, sama sekali tak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya. Mereka bisa hidup dalam tanah selama itu juga berkat Yoongi.

Ketika cahaya dari luar masuk akibat tanah yang digaruk habis, semua orang makin berseru ngeri. Nampak tiga hewan kuat di sana masih memainkan cakar-cakarnya.

Itu _Souffir_. Beruang besar berwarna dominan putih dengan corak hitam yang menghuni gunung. Sungguh, mereka sebenarnya bukan fauna liar macam ini. _Souffir_ sangatlah bersahabat selama masa hibernasi mereka dalam gua tak diganggu. Kalaupun memang mengamuk, mereka masih mudah dijinakkan. Namun mengapa sekarang terlihat sangat kasar?

"Sialan! Taehyung gila!" Yoongi berucap penuh emosi.

Suara seruan seseorang menghentikan segala padu teriak ketakutan di sana, hanya menyisakan tangis anak-anak yang terdengar. Itu Namjoon, tengah memberi perintah pada sepasang prajurit pengendali tanaman terbaik seantero _Croire_ untuk mengevakuasi penduduk. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke dinding di sebelah kanannya, memecah tanah di sana hingga menampilkan sebuah pintu baja lain. Begitu terbuka, ia titahkan semua orang masuk dan menyusri lorong darurat.

"Bawa mereka ke hutan di bagian utara. Memang agak jauh, tapi mungkin masih aman dari jangkauan Taehyung. Kalian bisa menciptakan pelindung dari sulur untuk melindungi penduduk jika sampai di sana." Begitu mendengar perintah, dua prajurit yang ditunjuk segera memposisikan diri, membuat para warga berbaris rapi. Sebelum mereka mulai masuk, Yoongi terbang mendekati pintu lorong. Ia menyalakan semua lentera di sepanjang dinding.

Semua warga berangsur masuk, sempat membungkuk pada sang pangeran dan raja serta memohon pada dewa agar mengirimkan keselamatan. Namjoon hanya tersenyum, berharap tak ada satupun orangnya yang mati kali ini.

Setelah satu prajurit terakhir melangkah ke dalam lorong, tanpa menunggu waktu Namjoon segera menutup pintu bajanya. Kemudian menyusul memberi perintah bentukan formasi penyerangan karena tameng pelindung Yoongi mulai bergaris retak. Yoongi sendiri terbang kembali ke titik semula, di samping Jimin yang masih betah diam mendongak.

Semua prajurit bersayap memposisikan diri sedekat mungkin dengan pusat pecahan, mereka akan menyerbu keluar dan menyerang tiga _Souffir_ itu jika memang nanti tameng berhasil diremukkan. Tepat sebelum mantra benar-benar rusak, sebelum Yoongi benar-benar terbang mendekat, ia memerintah Jimin agar segera menghentikan waktu.

Namun yang diberi perintah justru menggeleng-geleng kuat. Karena Jimin sendiri kini sulit menggerakkan tubuh kala beruang-beruang di atas sana meraung. Ia hanya terlalu kaget dengan segala hal mendadak ini, membuat fokusnya mungkin semrawut tak karuan hingga pemikiran untuk menghentikan waktu pun sama sekali tak terlintas. Jimin justru membiarkan dirinya jatuh tak berguna, mengabaikan seru-seruan Yoongi yang sudah menyaiapkan api untuk penyerangan.

Sungguh, di mata manusia biasa seperti Jimin, _Souffir_ itu bahkan berkali lipat mengerikannya dibanding beruang normal yang memang sudah buas.

"JIMIN!" Yoongi frustasi. Benar pemikirannya, yang perlu Jimin kuasai bukan tentang bagaimana menghentikan waktu, namun mengenai mental menghadapi perang. Sekuat apapun _talent_ yang dikuasai, pangerannya itu tak akan pernah mampu melawan Taehyung jika masih seperti ini.

Tepat kala suara pecah sempurna menguar, kesadaran Jimin seolah diberikan kembali. Bahkan belum melakukan apapun, seluruh tubuhnya sudah dimunculi titik-titik keringat. Jimin sudah hendak menghentikan putaran waktu, namun mendadak hal aneh lain menyusul datang. Semuanya, baik ia sendiri, Yoongi, maupun banyak prajurit lain tak bisa bergerak.

Kaku.

Jimin sempat kembali merasa kaget. Namun, dipikirnya ini bisa jadi waktu yang tepat untuk memakai _talent_. Kembali ia bersiap, berniat pula harus bisa menghentikan waktu detik itu juga.

' _Jangan.'_

Seluruh bagian tubuh Jimin meremang kala sepintas suara lirih itu terdengar lewat.

' _Jangan.'_

Satu kali ini lebih jelas terdengar. Membuat Jimin sempat menghentikan nafas. Siapa? Ingin ia tutup dua telinganya, namun menggerakkan ujung jari pun ternyata berat.

' _Jangan berani mainkan putaran waktu. Aku bisa pecahkan otakmu detik ini juga.'_

Suara ancaman itu lugas mencekam. Pikiran Jimin berpusat di satu titik.

"Taehyung?" Lirihnya yang dibalas tanpa jawaban.

Takut. Entah Taehyung menguasai pikirannya pula, namun keraguan membuat Jimin jadi enggan melakukan apapun. Bahkan begitu nama orang tersebut terlintas di otak dan dibenakkan dalam hati, segalanya menjadi kosong, kepala dirasa ringan. Jimin seperti terhipnotis di tempat.

Ia seperti sengaja dibiarkan melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Jerit dan erangan banyak mengudara. Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, ia melihat bagaimana sejumlah prajurit raja yang berteriak nyaring kala tubuh mereka terangkat. Kemudian memberontak kesakitan kala aura-aura hitam seolah dipaksa keluar dari dalam jiwa. Hingga ketika kulit-kulit mereka menjadi keriput parah, tubuh mereka pecah. Menjatuhkan tetes-tetes darah yang tak ada habisnya.

Jimin ngilu, mual menyeruak. Ingin menghindar, menutup mata juga telinga tetapi tak sanggup. Ia bahkan tak bergetar. Sungguh, sekedar menelan saliva pun sulit bak hendak memaksakan batu sekepal tangan melewati tenggorok.

Di lain sisi, Namjoon masih terheran. Ia tahu semua orang di sana kesulitan bergerak, namun mengapa ia tidak? Dia bahkan menggerakkan jemari yang sudah menggenggam pedang, masih bisa. Mencoba menoleh menggerakkan kepala, masih sanggup. Membuang pandangan ke segala arah, pun dapat dilakukannya. Ia menyipit kala melihat beberapa ksatria bersayap terbang tak berarah dan meronta seolah ingin lepas. Namjoon bisa mendengar debuman keras kala mereka menabrak dinding, lalu naik menyentuh langit-langit dan bernasib sama seperti pejuang yang lain. Tubuh pecah begitu saja.

Dan itu membuat Namjoon sadar. Bukan tubuh yang dikendalikan, namun aliran darah mereka. Dan itu adalah _talent_ Seokjin. Kekasihnya memiliki kemampuan tersendiri untuk mengatur fluida, apapun jenisnya. Jadi, ini bukan menghipnotis, namun mengendalikan cairan dalam tubuh supaya korban tak bisa bergerak.

Maka itu sudah cukup jelas untuk menerangkan mengapa Namjoon masih bisa bergerak. Kemampuan Seokjin tak akan pernah berpengaruh dengannya. Sama sekali tidak, barang sedikitpun.

Tentu ada keinginan hendak menolong. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana. Ingatannya hanya kembali berputar pada kotak memori dua puluh enam tahun lalu. Semua hanya ada merah, dera sakit, amis, dan ketakutan.

Tepat kala hujan darah tak henti turun, kala berlusin-lusin prajurit Namjoon tersapu dengan mudahnya, seseorang terbang masuk dan mendarat tenang. Sedari tadi rupanya melayang tanpa sayap. Begitu tudung dibuka, Jimin melihat jelas rupawannya Taehyung. Pria yang kini dengan santai mendekati Namjoon, menendang-nendang banyak bagian tubuh yang menghalangi langkah kaki. Ia bahkan tak peduli bercak merah yang menempel pada sepatu elegannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hewan peliharaanku, hm? Kau tahu, sangat sulit menjinakkan mereka." Taehyung menatapi kuku-kuku tangannya.

Namjoon terhenyak. Ia terlampau paham dan seluruh penghuni _Croire_ juga tahu jika memiliki _Pet_ bukanlah hal gampang. Semua hewan di sana sulit sekali untuk mau menggabungkan pikiran dengan seorang manusia, apalagi memiliki tuan yang dirasa akan mengekang seluruh hidup. Namun Taehyung bahkan bisa menaklukan tiga _Souffir_ di gunung. Sejenius apa pria jahat di hadapannya ini?

"Dua puluh enam tahun kalian semua bersembunyi di bawah tanah layaknya orang bodoh. Aku tidak menganggur selama itu hanya untuk memerintah negeri kosong tanpa penduduk, Namjoon. Hewan-hewan di luar sana bahkan lebih berguna bagiku." Selanjutnya Taehyung terkikik kecil.

Taraf emosi Namjoon tentu meningkat, ia bergolak marah. Tangan pada pedang makin dieratkannya, hendak diangkat naik.

Taehyung mundur selangkah. "Ahh, aku lupa jika kau tak bisa kukendalikan dengan kekuatan kekasihmu. Bahkan anakmu bisa kugenggam. Lihat, jika sedikit saja kumainkan darah di tubuhnya, maka-" Taehyung sengaja menggantungkan kata seraya melirik Jimin yang tentu saja masih tegak berdiri kaku.

Jelas saja Namjoon makin tersulut. Ia melepas pedang di tangan namun benda logam itu tidak jatuh. Bahkan semua senjata logam di sana kini sudah melayang disertai tangan Namjoon yang sudah dalam posisi siap melempar seluruh ujung runcing itu ke tubuh Taehyung. "Berani mengendalikan Jimin atau menghisap kekuatanku, semua ini akan mencabik tubuhmu!"

Hanya dengusan remeh yang dikeluarkan Taehyung. "Kalau kau lupa, biar kuingatkan. Menurutmu apa gunanya aku merebut banyak _talent_ penduduk dulu? Lalu membantai habis prajuritmu? Coba saja hunuskan semua pedang itu ke tubuhku."

Seperti yang Taehyung tantangkan, Namjoon tanpa merespon apapun segera melayangkan seluruh pedang ke tubuh sang musuh. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat berniat ingin menggores kulit Taehyung. Namun agaknya memang apa yang dikuasai pria licik itu terlampau sempurna.

Tepat sejengkal sebelum semua senjata bertubrukan menkamnya, Taehyung lebih dulu berpindah. Ia kini berdiri tegak di belakang Namjoon, memajukan wajah dan menuai bisikkan pendek. "Bersimpuh."

Semua pedang terjatuh, menciptakan denting logam berdentum nyaring. Sementara Namjoon sendiri entah mengapa menurut.

Untuk kali ini, Taehyung benar-benar menghipnotis.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi tubuh yang mau menunduk padanya itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Kemudian, Taehyung menunduk, ingin membisikkan sesuatu lagi.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau tusukkan pedang itu pada prajurit yang tersisa." Setelah ia kembali tega, Namjoon pun ikut berdiri.

Seperti biasa, tangan terjulur guna menerbangkan pedang-pedang itu. Baru kemuadian diarahkan ke seluruh target yang ada.

Taehyung mengerling sebentar sebelum berujar, "Biarkan ajudan dan anakmu. Aku ingin bermain dulu dengan mereka."

Menurut. Dua senjata yang melayang menuju perut Jimin dan Yoongi dijatuhkan. Taehyung sungguh merasa senang. "Sosok lemah sepertimu, bagaimana bisa menjadi pemimpin. Ck ck ck…" Dan ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan tubuh Namjoon yang masih tak bergerak.

Dengan riang ia meloncati mayat-mayat secara santai, dua tangan diletakkannya di belakang tubuh. Agaknya ia selalu riang gembira di hari yang suram. Ada bait tawa kejam yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Mendekati Jimin, tawa itu masih betah dipamerkan. "Kau pikir, hanya dengan mengendalikan waktu bisa mengalahkanku, huh?" Pipi sang pangeran incaran diusapnya lembut. Ingin Jimin menarik wajah. Sayang tubuhnya juga masih kaku. Taehyung berlanjut, "Lihat. Bergerak saja kau tidak bisa." Gumamnya penuh kesenangan.

Mendadak, raut wajahnya berubah kesal. Dengan keras ia berseru. "Jangan!"

Selanjutnya, kepala menoleh pada Yoongi.

Rupanya pria itu sudah bersiap henda membaca mantra demi membebaskan Jimin.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Yoongi-ssi. Sudah kubilang, jangan lakukan." Seperti biasa, nada ancam Taehyung tidak terdengar main-main.

Susah payah Yoongi angkat satu ujung bibirnya, ikut memahat seringaian di wajah. "Sayang sekali, Taehyung-ssi. Sejujurnya seranganmu tidak akan lagi mempan padaku." Ujarnya seolah sudah menang. Selanjutnya ia membatin sebuah mantra, tak peduli jika Taehyung bisa mendengar. Lagipula, Taehyung juga tak akan bisa mengaplikasikan mantra.

Memang tubuh Yoongi akhirnya bisa kembali bergerak, hingga ia bahkan bisa jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Segera diraupnya oksigen banyak-banyak, karena sedari tadi ia sungguh kesulitan bernafas. Tentu saja ia tak lupa membebaskan Jimin, hingga membuat pemuda itu tersengal hebat. Jimin mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Taehyung was-was. Sedetik saja Jimin bergerak, maka waktu bisa segera terhenti.

Sesuai perhitungan, tanpa menghamburkan banyak waktu ia segera merubah diri menjadi kepulan asap hitam. Terbang melayang, mengudara masuk dalam tubuh Yoongi yang mana belum siap menghindar. Pria itu berteriak kuat, mengagetkan Jimin yang kembali bingung harus bagaimana.

Yoongi membungkuk, merintih banyak kali. Ia bahkan memeluk tubuh, merasa ada gelora tak nyaman yang memaksa masuk. Yoongi sadar, jika ia melemah maka Taehyung akan menguasai tubuhnya. Jika benar begitu, Jimin dan Namjoon jadi di ambang kematian. Sayang, berjuang sekuat apapun sepertinya ia tak mampu bertahan.

Jimin sendiri bisa dengan jelas bisa melihat surai Yoongi berubah perak beberapa helai. Serta satu manik mata berubah menjadi hijau, hijau rumput khas Taehyung. Dan terakhir dengan sayap hitam Yoongi, semua apinya padam. Diganti dengan asap yang juga berwarna hitam, makin mengesankan kelam.

Jimin tentu kembali dirundungi rasa takut.

Ia melihat bagaimana sayap di punggung Yoongi meengepak lebar membawa tubuh yang sudah dirasuki Taehyung itu naik.

"Woah, bukankah tubuh ini terlalu hebat?" Itu seperti bukan nada tanya untuk Jimin.

Suara Yoongi bahkan berubah menjadi lebih berat dan serak, menandakan jelas jika Taehyung di atas kendali penuh dari tubuh tersebut. Kembali ditatapnya Jimin, membuat sang korban terkaku.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Semua hal!" Taehyung lagi-lagi tergelak keras. " _Talent_ -mu tidak akan pernah bisa mengganggu Yoongi, juga sebaliknya, benar bukan? Jadi selama aku bersarang di tubuh ini, kau tak akan pernah bisa menghentikanku!" Ada selarik nada menang yang diserukan. Seolah dia sudah benar-benar menguasai _Croire_.

Jimin kewalahan. Kebingungan melanda, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Benar memang, menghentikan waktu tak akan berguna.

Tapi dia tak perlu itu.

Walau dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ia pernah memundurkan waktu. Mungkin dia akan melakukannya kali ini. Seharusnya memang bisa.

Yoongi pasti sadar saat ia memutar balikkan waktu di pesawat, karena pria itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalaupun kali ini Taehyung ikut sadar jika waktu diubah, setidaknya Jimin berhasil mengeluarkan ia dari tubuh Yoongi.

' _Harus bisa!'_ Dan dia sudah bertekad.

Sebelum kemudian Taehyung mengangkat tangan, bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Jimin juga naik. Disertai sensasi mencekik di leher, pasang tangan dan kaki Jimin bergerak acak.

"Aaaakhh…" Pasok oksigen kembali dihentikan oleh Taehyung, sama seperti kala direnggut kesadarannya. Namun setidaknya, kali ini ia masih bisa menggerakkan mulut, mengemis sedikit udara demi menenangkan paru-paru.

Percuma banyak bergerak, Taehyung tak akan melepaskannya.

Maka, begitu tubuhnya dibawa mendekat pada pria itu, Jimin hanya diam pasrah. Terutama saat tawa terkikik dikeluarkan Taehyung. Jimin tetap tak bergerak, seraya menimbang-nimbang apa yang bisa dilakukan.

"Dengar. Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sedikitpun." Bisik berat Taehyung merambah masuk ke pendengaran Jimin. Suaranya mendayu, sama ketika ia pertama kali menelusupkan kata ke otak Jimin.

Jimin pikir ia akan kembali dikuasai pikirnya, akan kembali terhipnotis.

Dalam diamnya menunggu, ternyata tak dirasakan apapun. Otaknya masih bisa berpikir walau kacau. Manakala coba menggerakkan jemari, berhasil. Perkiraannya, Yoongi mungkin sempat menujukan mantra pelindung untuknya.

Namun ia tetap diam, membiarkan Taehyung mengira jika ia tunduk takluk. Jimin tatap manik mata di hadapannya tersirat akan kemenangan licik. Satu warna hijaunya seolah bersinar makin cerah. Jimin benci melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini.

Dan Taehyung, dalam kesenangannya sendiri sudah mulai menghisap _talent_ Jimin. Memandang penuh kuasa mendapati aura gelap keluar dari tubuh sang pangeran. Megacuhkan jerit sakit tertahan dari sosok yang dicekiknya. Tentu, setelah ini selesai mungkin ia bisa menjadi setara dengan dewa.

Jimin sendiri berkutat melawan nyeri di seluruh tubuh. Melihat banyak prajurit sang ayah yang dibunuh Taehyung saja ia ikut merasa ngilu, kini ia harus ikut merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya. Ini seperti kulitnya dipaksa terkelupas sedikit-sedikit, perih dan menusuk tajam. Bersama dengan jantung yang seolah diremat, tulang bergemeretak.

Jimin bahkan merasa tak punya sedikitpun tenaga untuk meronta, apalagi memberi perlawanan. Rasa-rasanya merasa seluruh bagian tubuh bergetar hebat serta keringat dingin yang merebak keluar dari pori-pori.

"Breng-brengsek…" Susah payah dia melengkungkan bibir naik, berniat menggertak lawan.

Agak berguna. Karena ia bisa menikmati kekagetan Taehyung setelahya.

Taehyung sendiri dengan cepat mencoba masuk paksa ke pikiran Jimin, hendak tau apa yang terlintas di sana. Sungguh, ia tak mengira jika Jimin masih mampu mengumpat di bawah kendalinya.

' _Hipnotismu tak lagi mempan untukku, Taehyung.'_ Itu suara otak Jimin.

Dan yang disebut namanya segera sadar.

Ia kalah cepat.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Taehyung, Jimin segera menutup mata. Sekuat yang ia bisa mengabaikan siksa sakitnya supaya bisa fokus. Juga mengabaikan seruan Taehyung yang menggema keras dalam ruang.

"JANGAN!"

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Author's corner :**_

 **PikaaChuu :** Fast update kan ya? Iyaaa XD Walau jumlah word nggak begitu banyak, memang. Tapi semoga menikmati.

 **Park In Jung :** wew… bagaimana chapter kali ini? Gak terlalu cepat kan yah alurnya? Wkwkwk, kami ngejar waktu soalnya. Hehehe, semoga kalian ikut deg-deg-an saat baca bagian ini~~ dan btw, kali ini aku yang membalas review kalian~ /love and peace :3/

 **Balasan _review_ :**

 **Meganehood,** yup… setelah Taehyung muncul gak ada unyu2nya lagi :')

 **Gasuga,** hahaha makasih kak! Iyup! Kami akan semangat~ tapi keknya di chap ini gak ada manis-manisnya kali yah? Wkwkkw…

 **Yongchan,** hanjay keknya iya… perlu diena-enain dulu biar sadar bukan mimpi wkwkwk /otak kotor/

 **Avis alfi,** di sini… yoonminnya gak berlucu-lucu ria lagi :')

 **MingyuAin,** yup! Benar sekali! Tae bisa ngendaliin darah lebih tepatnya. Wkwkkw, di chap ini kebanyakan yang dipakai kekuatan si Jin~~

 **Gummysmiled,** kampret u dimana-mana ada om telolet om. Hanjayy kakek! Umur 128 suka ama yang 26! Ini cerita kurang anti mainstream apalagi coba~~ itu si Jimin tegas kok… tegas.

 **Magnae palsu,** benar sekali! Jika ditakdirkan bersama, maka talent gak saling ngarus satu sama lain~ dan yap, Jin udah mati :')

 **Kv,** jungkookie keknya gak akan muncul di sini yah, mian… aku memikirkan mungkin jungkook muncul sebagai cameo di akhir chap. Heheh, dan ini tetet mu muncul nak~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** , benar sekali kak. Soooo, di sini yang soul mate atau udah ditakdirkan bersama, maka talent mereka gak ngaruh ke masing-masing pasangan. Dan soal bagaimana cara tae ngisap talent lawan, itu dia seakan menghisap aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh orang tersebut. Disini sudah di jelaskan kok, wkwkwkwk.

 **ChiminsCake,** sekarang masih meleleh?

 **Cluekey6800,** keknya gak ada lowongan pengganti seokjin XD wkwkkw, aku juga greget gitu di akhir kalimat chap kemarin . bayangin yoongi beneran ngomong gitu ke jimin! Akhh, melintir badan nih jadinya!

 **The Min's,** ahh makasih udah memuji alur ceritanya~~ sepertinya nanti kookie dan hobie gak akan muncul, aku merencakanan kookie bakal muncul sebagai cameo di akhir chap. Tapi belum terpikir untuk kehadiran hobie. Dan yup! Mari tingkatkan yoonmin moment~~

 **ChimSza95,** iyup! Yang ditakdirkan bersatu gak bakal mempan sama talent pasangannya! Dan yap, ini dia pertarungan vmin. Rada horror yah… wkwkwkwkk

 **Sekian dari kami!**

 **Nantikan chap selanjutnya!**

 **Big thanks bagi yang review dan membaca~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin membuka paksa kelopak mata. Jatuh tersungkur membuat rasa sakit tak terkiranya hilang, terganti dengan nafas berat. Ia tersengal, mengganti seluruh pasok udara ke paru-paru. Walau begitu, peluh dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuh belum hilang.

Jimin tolehkan kepala ke samping. Segera pandangannya menangkap Yoongi yang meringkuk di atas tanah. Pria itu memukul-mukul dada, juga menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

Sebuah suara raungan membuat Jimin mengalihkan perhatian lagi. Ia mendongak dan melihat tiga ekor _Souffir_ memukul-mukul tameng pelindung Yoongi. Mengarahkan pandang ke sekeliling, tatapnya berhenti pada sekumpulan penduduk yang hendak dievakuasi menuju terowongan darurat.

' _Berhasil!'_ Jimin bersorak dalam hati. Tentu ia sadar jika sudah membalik waktu.

* * *

 ** _PikaaChuu dan Park In Jung (dengan tidak tahu malunya) mempersembahkan:_**

 ** _WORLD OF MINE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Ending_**

* * *

Selanjutnya terdengar gema suara sosok lain yang memanggil namanya. Yang langsung Jimin kenali jika itu Taehyung. Menyadarkan ia untuk segera memberhentikan waktu. Begitu memastikan semua hal terhenti, Jimin bangkit berlari menuju tempat Yoongi jatuh.

Wajah tergurat kepanikan mengetahui Yoongi yang rupanya masih sulit bernafas. Ia bantu pria itu untuk duduk, mengusap keringat di wajah. Bisa dirasakan jika kulit tubuh Yoongi ternyata terlampau dingin. Kecemasan Jimin bertambah.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" Suaranya mengeras, menangkup wajah Yoongi agar mau menatapnya.

Perlahan Jimin bisa melihat perubahan warna di satu mata Yoongi, kembali memerah. Disusul dengan warna abu di surainya yang memudar hingga kembali normal. Jimin mengintip ke belakang bahu Yoongi, menatap sayap-sayap hitam yang kini sudah mengeluarkan kobar api kecilnya.

"A-ku men-dengarmu." Walau tersendat, suara itu tidak lagi terdengar berat dan mengerikan.

Pundak Jimin langsung saja turun lemas. Lega rasanya mendapati situasi Yoongi kembali normal. Ia menghambur makin mendekat, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yoongi seraya membisik _syukurlah_ banyak kali. Memancing senyum lembut muncul di bibir Yoongi.

"Hei, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung Jimin. Ia lepas pelukan setelah membaca situasi yang terjadi. Masih banyak penduduk di sana, para _Souffir_ juga masih tampak menyerang, mantra pelindung bawah tanah belum terpecah. Roda waktu bergerak mundur dan sekarang terhenti.

Ditatapnya paras sang pangeran masih dengan senyum. Tangan dibawa guna memberi elusan ringan di pipi Jimin. "Kau berhasil melakukannya." Tak lupa mengusap puncak kepala sebagai akhir pujian.

Keduanya bangkit berdiri, sejenak menikmati pandangan yang tersaji.

Yoongi melemaskan leher. "Bagus! Biar kubunuh si brengsek itu." Seringai tercetak. Mulutnya mengucap mantra dan Jimin melihat bagaimana lapis pelindung itu menghilang sempurna.

Lalu Yoongi terbang, meluncur tinggi. Menghampiri titik di mana Taehyung yang tadi melayang kini terhenti. Pria licik itu masih mengenakan tudung, namun Yoongi bisa melihat gurat emosi di wajahnya. Tak terima akan kekalahan yang sudah menghampiri.

Sebuah pedang Yoongi bentuk. Bermula dari kobar api yang memanjang dan kemudian berubah menjadi logam mengkilat. Tanpa ragu menghunuskan ujungnya ke area jantung Taehyung.

Melihat apa yang terjadi di atas sana, Jimin segera bebaskan mantra pengunci waktu. Seru-seruan panik para penduduk langsung merebak terdengar. Ketakutan karena melihat dinding tipis tempat mereka bernaung sudah hilang. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena _Souffir_ ganas itu justru diam di tempat dan hanya menatap tuannya di atas sana. Seolah tak tertarik untuk melompat turun dan mengacak ruang bawah tanah yang tinggal jarak selangkah.

Jimin mengernyit heran.

Sementara Yoongi di atas tengah menikmati desah kesakitan Taehyung yang tersadar dari kungkungan waktu serta beberapa percik darah dari tubuh di hadapannya itu. Sementara tangan Taehyung sendiri naik menggenggam pedang, mencoba membawa jauh dari dadanya. Sayang, Yoongi justru makin melesakkan logam tajam tersebut. Tetes merah yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung membuat Yoongi makin menyeringai menang. Ia puas.

"Si-sialan…"

Satu alis Yoongi terangkat. "Mengumpatlah sepuasmu." Satu hunusan terakhir yang makin mengoyak jantung sang musuh dan tangan yang menggenggam pedang itu dilepaskannya. Membiarkan tubuh Taehyung terjun jatuh hingga tergeletak tepat di hadapan Namjoon.

Belum sempat para prajurit istana mendekati sosok tanpa nyawa di hadapan mereka, pedang milik Yoongi sudah lebih dulu kembali menjadi api. Berkobar kemudian mulai menggerogot tiap bagian, tiap kulit, merambah masuk hingga daging dan tulangnya. Melahap habis tubuh Taehyung hingga bahkan hanya menyisakan gumpal-gumpal asap gelap. Lalu mengudara membaur bersama dera angin.

Taehyung benar-benar sudah mati.

Jimin hanya mampu diam mengikuti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan ia juga tetap diam saat melihat bagaimana penduduk _Croire_ bersorak-sorai dan juga semua ksatria, bahkan Namjoon mengangkat pedang naik. Memberi penghormatan pada Yoongi atas keberhasilannya. Sementara yang disanjung masih betah melayang di atas sana.

Ucapan terima kasih memenuhi udara. Mengantarkan sebuah kemenangan yang selalu dinanti. Serasa perjalanan lama nan panjang akhirnya berujung pada masa kedamaian.

Jimin baru kembali bicara setelah Namjoon mendekat lalu berujar, "Kau memainkan waktunya?" dengan pandangan menelisik. Bahkan tanyanya tadi terdengar tak yakin.

Dengan penuh semangat dan rasa bangga Jimin mengangguk.

"Lalu Yoongi yang membunuhnya?"

"Yep!"

Dahi sang raja makin mengerut heran. "Mengapa dia masih bisa bergerak saat kau menghentikan watu?"

Apa yang ditanyakan Namjoon membuat mata Jimin mengerjap. Bingung juga ia bagaimana menjawab. Terutama kala kilas balik ucapan Yoongi lewat dalam memorinya.

" _Kau milikku."_

Hanya mengingat itu saja, pipi berisi Jimin mulai dimunculi semburat semu. Agak canggung ia gelengkan kepala. "Aku… tidak tahu." Mau tak mau ia berbohong, sambil pelan-pelan menjaga jarak dari sang ayah.

Yoongi turun, membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Namjoon yang terlihat mengawang pikirannya. Selanjutnya ia beralih pada Jimin.

"Hei, mau lihat sesuatu yang menarik?" Tawarnya.

Namun, tanpa menunggu jawaban, digendongnya tubuh Jimin. Kemudian dibawa untuk kembali terbang naik. Refleks cepat, Jimin lingkarkan dua lengannya ke leher Yoongi mencari pegangan.

Sementara Namjoon yang ditinggalkan akhirnya baru menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, tunggu. Jodoh anakku itu ajudanku sendiri!?" Terdengar sedikit tidak terima, lebih mirip ke gerutuan.

Yoongi hanya membawanya terbang sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding beberapa prajurit bersayap lain yang kini menampilkan keahlian mereka tanpa batas. Menumbuhkan banyak tanaman, baik tunas rerumputan maupun pohon-pohon rimbun. Beberapa membenahi desa, dan mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan akan sibuk membangun ulang rumah-rumah penduduk. Dan Jimin bisa melihat para _Souffir_ balik badan pergi menuju hutan.

"Ah iya, mengapa mereka tidak menyerang masuk tadi?" Jimin menyuarakan tanyanya.

"Mereka? Beruang-beruang itu?" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jimin, Yoongi kembali menjelaskan. " _Pet_ itu mengikuti tuannya. Saat Taehyung sekarat tadi atau ketika sang tuan sakit, mereka tidak mau melakukan apapun. Dan ketika tuannya mati, maka _pet_ akan kembali bebas. Hilang ikatan mereka."

Jimin mengangguk paham. Lalu menatap turun lagi. Mereka yang mengendalikan tanah membuat jalan keluar untuk seluruh warga yang kini berwajah lebih cerah. Mereka membantu para bawahan raja yang membenahi segala kekacauan.

Semua orang akhirnya bisa menjalani hidup kembali tepat di bawah langit. Tanpa ada rasa terancam.

"Coba lihat ke sana." Yoongi mengarahkan dagu ke tempat di mana istana berdiri.

Jimin merasakan aura yang sama kala ia pertama kali melihat bangunan tersebut. Gelap, kelam, khas sekali Taehyung. Juga ia melihat bagaimana Namjoon berjalan pelan, mengambil posisi sedekat mungkin dengan istana. Menggerakkan tangan, menghapus segala suasana tidak nyaman yang bersarang. Pemimpin _Croire_ itu menciptakan cahaya yang kemudian menggantikan atmosfer suram Taehyung. Serta membangun kembali sisi-sisi istana yang banyak hancur.

Jimin terkagum. "Wow, apa Ayah selalu sehebat itu?"

"Tentu saja." Yoongi membetulkan posisi Jimin. Membisikkan kalimat mantra untuk pria itu supaya dapat berdiri tegak sepertinya. Jimin yang panik sama sekali tak melonggarkan kunci lengan di leher Yoongi, membuat pria bersayap itu terkekeh lucu. "Kau tidak akan jatuh. Aku di sini." Gumamnya memebri ketenangan. Tak lupa memeluk pinggang Jimin, membawanya makin dekat.

Karenanya Jimin mengangkat wajah, mata bertemu mata. Dan ia makin membelalak kala Yoongi tanpa dinyana meninggalkan ciuman di bibirnya. Pagutan yang sederhana, yang mampu membuat Jimin menutup kelopak. Menikmati tiap gerak-gerak kecil yang Yoongi berikan.

Dan ia sedikit berseru kecil ketika Yoongi makin mendekatkan tubuh, mempererat kalungan lengan di pinggang Jimin. Dan tentu gerak bibir mereka makin intens. Justru membuat Jimin tak nyaman dan tanpa ragu memundurkan wajah, serta merta menahan dada Yoongi.

"Kau… kau…" Jimin sedikit kebingungan hendak berkata. Bisa dilihat jika telinga dan pipi –atau bahkan seluruh wajahnya, mematang merah. Jadi terlihat lebih manis, lebih menarik. "Kenapa menciumku seperti itu!?" Ditatapnya Yoongi setajam mungkin. Bertingkah pula seolah tak terima bibirnya direbut sembarangan.

"Marah? Kau juga menikmatinya, omong-omong." Yoongi balas dengan godaan.

Yang malah membuat Jimin makin merasa gondok tapi juga malu. Ingin bersembunyi tapi yang ada di sana hanya tubuh Yoongi. Maka yang bisa dilakukan yaitu menenggelamkan wajah di dada pria itu kemudian meremas bahunya, menyalurkan kekesalan.

"Kita baru saja bertemu, sialan. Kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya!" Teriakkan itu terdengar lucu di telinga Yoongi. Membuat ia tertawa tanpa beban.

"Tahu tidak? Aku selalu mengawasimu selama ini. Menurutku, kita sudah sangat dekat sejak dulu." Pamernya, membuat Jimin melempar tatapan tak percaya. Lalu kepala Yoongi turun, mendekat ke telinga Jimin. "Aku bahkan pernah melihatmu sedang mandi." Lanjutnya berbisik.

Itu makin membuat Jimin berteriak tak terima, ingin sekali menampar Yoongi yang tergelak makin keras. "Sialan!"

"Astaga, berhenti mengumpat." Yoongi coba menghentikan dera tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda! Sungguh!"

Bibir Jimin mengerucut, cemberut. Tak terima sedari tadi terus dikerjai.

"Ingin turun? Atau berkeliling?" Yoongi mencoba mengembalikan suasan nyaman lagi.

Jimin diam saja, matanya menunduk dan baru sadar jika kamera kesayangannya masih tergantung di leher. Lamat-lamat diturunkannya tangan dari bahu Yoongi guna memeriksa benda tersebut. Masih bersih rupanya. Padahal ia ingat betul jika tadi terkena percik darah saat Taehyung membunuh semua prajurit Namjoon.

' _Aku benar-benar membalikkan waktu, ya?'_

"Hei, Jimin?" Yoongi sedikit memiringkan kepala, ingin tahu mengapa Jimin tak menjawabnya.

"Ayo berkeliling sekali lagi!" Serunya riang sembari mengangkat kamera hitam itu.

Yoongi yang segera paham apa mau Jimin hanya memutar mata. "Baiklah…" Turutnya.

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

 ** _Tiga hari kemudian…_**

Jimin tersenyum asyik menatapi hasil foto yang semua dinilainya bagus. Ia berhasil menangkap segala macam flora-fauna unik di _Croire_. Tak luput para warga yang menggunakan _talent_ mereka, baik sekedar berlatih maupun untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Jimin punya semua. Beberapa juga berisi foto ayahnya dan juga para prajurit yang melakukan banyak hal.

Tapi tentu saja, sosok Yoongi lebih mendominasi memori. Jimin mengagumi semua hasil tangkapannya.

Pria itu diam sejenak. Matanya tak bergerak, menilik foto Yoongi yang pertama kali ia ambil. Sebelum kemudian membuang pandang pada sosok yangmasuk ke kamarnya. Yoongi. Melangkah dengan gagah ditambah raut wajah kaku seperti biasa.

Jimin matikan kameranya, kembali digantungkan ke leher. Lanjut memasangkan _converse_ merah di kaki. Lalu berdiri tegak menyambut Yoongi.

"Bersiap pulang?" Jemari Yoongi bergerak merapikan poni-poni Jimin yang jatuh menutup dahi.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk senang, ikuti langkah Yoongi yang menggandengnya erat, membawa pada hadapan sang raja.

Seperti sudah diduga, Namjoon memeluk tubuh putranya kuat. Sementara Jimin dengan senang hati balik mendekap ayahnya. Ada sebilah tak rela dan sedih kala ia memilih putusan untuk pulang, kembali ke bumi. Karena memang kehidupannya di sana.

Dan juga, _'Aku harus bangun.'_

"Aku menantimu kembali lagi. Kami akan selalu menerimamu." Namjoon sendiri merasa tak perlu memberi larangan. Nyatanya memang Jimin punya jalur hidupnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa memaksa supaya sang putra tetap tinggal.

"Tentu." Memang dalam batin Jimin juga berharap bisa kembali lagi ke sini suatu hari.

Karena mimpi ini sudah terlalu panjang untuk dilanjutkan.

Saat semua orang _Croire_ usai memberi penghormatan pada sang pangeran, Yoongi langsung membawanya terbang. Lagi, menuju tebing yang biasa menjadi destinasinya untuk memunculkan portal. Tak ada yang mencoba membuka cakap selama perjalanan. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin, mulut mereka sama-sama terkatup.

Jimin hanya menikmati bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yoongi. Tersenyum banyak kali karenanya. Ia makin mengeratkan pegangan saat ajudan Namjoon itu terbang makin cepat, menukik turun ke jurang dan menembus portal yang terbentuk.

Sampai pada dunia tempat Jimin tinggal, Yoongi baru menyadari sesuatu. Waktu di bumi masih terhenti rupanya. "Untungnya kau memutuskan pulang, Jimin. Jika tidak, keadaannya bisa terus seperti ini." Ujarnya. Ia baru sadar jika angka-angka penunjuk waktu antara bumi dan _Croire_ adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dan itu hanya bergantung pada sang pengendali.

Yoongi mendaratkan Jimin tepat di mana awal ia menampakkan diri di mata pandang si pangeran. Pesawat yang setengah hancur itu ditatap Jimin dengan ngeri.

"Kau meninggalkanku di ujung kematian?" Tentu saja ia tak terima. Kalau semua kembali seperti mula-mula, habis sudah nyawanya.

Yoongi justru mengedikkan bahu, terlampau santai dan dengan ringannya mengucap, "Cukup kau balikkan lagi waktunya."

Selanjutnya hening. Dua pasang mata di sana saling pandang mendalam. Seolah ingin meninggalkan kesan, juga mengungkap rasa yang bahkan sampi detik itu belum mereka akui dalam bentuk kata.

Sejenak Jimin merasa apa yang diputuskannya ini salah. Ada banyak kebimbangan yang bergumul dalam sanubari. Mengenai ini-itu, atau andai-jika. Lama kelamaan mengundang ragu dan entah kenapa matanya merasa panas. Ia kedipkan mata, menghalau tangis yang hampir meleleh turun.

Pun dengan Yoongi. Rasa tak rela itu makin menguat. Dan dia hanya bisa mengungkap dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Pelan dan selama mungkin hingga batas kantung udara dihitung menipis. Masih sama, pandangan mereka menyiratkan ketidak inginan.

Namun sebelum semua jadi merubah keputusan yang terlanjur di ambil, sebelum kebimbangan makin menguasai, Yoongi berbalik pergi. Sudah sangat siap untuk terbang menjauh. Hanya saja, interupsi dari suara Jimin mampu menghentikannya.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Jeda sunyi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memimpikan hal yang sama besoknya? Lalu keesokannya lagi? Atau bahkan di hari-hari seterusnya?"

Belah bibir Yoongi melengkung miris. "Aku takdirmu, Jimin. Tentu kita akan berjumpa lagi. Pasti." Tekannya yakin. Lantas, tanpa membiarkan Jimin mengoceh lebih banyak, ia segera terjun dan masuk dalam portal.

Jimin ditinggalkan sendiri. Belum ada niatan untuk memutar balikkan waktu. Kelopaknya tertutup, mengunci genang air mata agar tidak meleleh. Sayang, bulir-bulir itu tetap menjejak turun.

"Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu."

Nyatanya, dalam rasa kehilangan itu ia masih mampu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Sampai kemudian, roda waktu berputar mundur.

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

Jimin terbangun. Dengan nafas normal tidak tersengal seperti sebelumnya.

Yang ditangkapnya pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamar. Benar-benar kamar di rumahnya, putih polos. Bukan sulur-sulur tanaman yang dihiasi kuncup bunga merah jambu. Dia sudah pulang.

 _Atau kembali pulang?_

Mana yang tepat diucapkan?

Dirasa ada tetes hangat yang meluncur dari ujung mata. Punggung tangan Jimin beralih mengusapnya. Kenapa hati terasa... kosong?

 _Apa yang hilang?_

Lalu tangan itu dijulurkannya ke nakas, meraih ponsel. Ia periksa tanggal yang tertera di layar. Serta sebuah alarm pada bar notifikasi. Itu jadwal penerbangannya hari ini. Angka jam di sana membawa pikirnya menerawang jauh. Ada kilas-kilas gambaran yang menghampiri. Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Sungguh mimpi panjang." Berikutnya dia bangun. Berdiri kemudian melangkah ke jendela. Menggeser tirai yang langsung membuat sinar surya masuk.

Ia arahkan badan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Membuka satu almari kecil di _counter_ untuk mengambil sebungkus roti yang segera dimasukkannya ke alat pemanggang. Menunggu matang, ia nyalakan mesin pembuat kopi serta beralih mencari selai coklat atau kacang. Ia merasa tenang hari ini. Walau ada sedikit sedih yang agak membuat muram.

Jimin rasa ia familiar, seperti _de javu_. Insting berucap jika ponselnya akan berdering setelah ini. Maka dalam hati ia menghitung _satu, dua, tiga…_

Nada lagu yang digemarinya terdengar.

Aneh menurutnya. Tapi ia tak sempat memikirkan apapun setelah membaca jajaran huruf yang membentuk nama Jeon Jungkook. Baru sepuluh menit terlewat sejak ia bangun, kawannya itu sudah menelepon saja.

Entah, tiba-tiba ia tak ingin menjawab pangggilannya. Hanya tak ingin. Dan wajahnya berkerut. Ia seperti tahu adegan ini, berikut lanjutannya. Jimin akan melangkah pergi masuk lagi ke kamar, mengabaikan ponsel yang bergetar terus-terusan. Di depan almari kopernya tersender. Dan di atasnya terletak kamera hitam kesayangan.

Jimin mendekat, meraih benda digital tersebut lalu menghidupkannya. Menonton apa-apa saja yang tampil di sana. Sebuah senyum tanda senang terpatri di paras manisnya. Secepat mungkin ia kembali ke dapur, mencari ponsel yang terabaikan. Lantas menggeser _icon_ jawab panggilan dari Jungkook yang sejak tadi masih kukuh menelepon rupanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kurasa aku tidak jadi pergi ke Afrika."

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Corner:**_

 **Park In Jung** : Pertama, aku berterima kasih dengan Kak PikaaChuu yang mau _collab_ dengan aku. Ini _collab_ yang pertama, jadi aku gak menyangka hasilnya akan sebagus ini. Kedua, terima kasih sama kalian semua yang membaca dan memberi _review_! Kalian yang terbaik! Dan yang terakhir, nantikan terus karya-karya PikaaChuu dan Park In Jung. Kami sangat berbeda dalam dunia menulis, jadi ini sungguh pengalaman yang menarik.. hahaha, itu aja deh! _Gomawo_ dan _saranghae_! _Love and peace_ :3

 **PikaaChuu** : Mau kuawali dengan sorak-sorai senang, _Alhamdulillah_ mencapai kata tamat! Berhubung keterbatasan waktu liburanku (dua minggu itu terbatas menurutku :')), jadi ya seperti ini. Maaf jika alur jadi cepaaaattt, kemudian berujung pada momen manis yang kurang. Tapi TERIMA KASIH pada yang mengikuti, yang memberi _review_ juga! Aku dan In Jung nggak menyangka bakal seramai ini, ehehe~ Dan buat In Jung, semoga nggak kapok, nggak nyesel _collab_ bareng sosok yang sok sibuk ini. Akhir kata, semoga kami berdua diberi kesempatan untuk berkarya lagi. Selamat tahun baru! Dan, selamat ulang tahun, biasku~

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

 **EPILOG**

* * *

 ** _Dua bulan kemudian.._**

"Wah… Hebat." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya akan hasil-hasil foto Jimin. Semua tampak menakjubkan. "Bahkan kata para fotografer kelas atas, foto ini tidak disentuh _edit_ -an sedikitpun, _hyung_. Semua orang menganggap kau fotografer jenius. _Setting_ -an tiap objek diatur detail. Sempurna."

Rangkaian pujian dielukan oleh Jungkook sambil mengelilingi galeri Jimin yang didatangi banyak orang. Sementara Jimin di sampingnya hanya mampu tersanjung, senyum tak kunjung luntur. "Ini bukan _setting_ -an, Jungkook- _ah_. Berapa kali kukatakan kalau ini nyata?"

Jungkook hanya terbahak. "Berapa kali kukatakan untuk berhenti bercanda, _hyung_? Terserah, intinya kau pasti sudah bekerja keras." Ia tepuk bahu pria yang umurnya lebih tua. "Beruntung kau batal pergi ke Afrika. Kalau tidak, kecelakaan pesawat itu pasti sudah membunuhmu."

Jimin terdiam maklum. Sebelum kaki mereka akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah foto besar. Memamerkan sosok seorang pria dengan postur sempurna dan sayap hitam gagah di punggung. Jungkook kembali dibuat kagum oleh keahlian Jimin yang menghasilkan gambar indah seperi itu.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan model seperti dia, _hyung_? Kau tahu, aura dinginnya kuat sekali." Kata-kata Jungkook membuat dagu Jimin terangkat naik. Dipandanginya foto tersebut.

Satu-satunya hasil tangkapan yang tidak ia jual dari dua puluh tujuh bingkai pigura yang dipamerkannya. Karena foto itu sangatlah penting, terlampau berarti, sungguh spesial.

"Dia datang sendiri padaku. Dan dia bukan model."

Ucapan Jimin hanya membuat alis Jungkook naik terangkat. "Benarkah?"

"DIa takdirku."

Serangan rasa geli setengah kaget menyelimuti tubuh teman seperjuangan Jimin itu. Jungkook melempar pandangan jijik. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi aneh seperti ini, _hyung_!?"

Dan Jimin justru tertawa. "Aku pernah bermimpi panjang sebelum ini. Panjang sekali. Dan dia banyak muncul di sana." Memori Jimin terbang mengumpulkan banyak momen yang sudah lalu. "Katanya dia itu takdirku." Lanjutnya.

Yang ada justru Jungkook tertawa meremehkan. "Serius, berhenti habiskan waktu untuk menonton film romance, _hyung_." Ia mengapit wajah Jimin dan menggerakkannya ke kanan-kiri, baru lanjut bicara. "Kau tahu Jung Hoseok?"

Dahi Jimin berkerut. Bukan ia tak tahu siapa sosok pemilik nama itu, tapi ia penasaran mengapa Jungkook menyebutkannya.

"Jung Hoseok sedang mencari model baru. Lupakan mimpi konyolmu tadi dan katakan pada sosok dalam fotomu itu mengenai tawaran ini. Kujamin jika Hoseok _hyung_ akan senang mendapati bakat pria tersebut." Jungkook tepuk bahu Jimin sebanyak dua kali. Lalu beranjak pergi sendiri. Tak menggubris Jimin yang justru asyik tersenyum sendiri.

Yah, mana ada yang bisa percaya ceritanya? Bahkan dirinya sendiri masih tak percaya dengan hal ajaib yang dialami. Bunga tidur yang terealisasikan? Sungguh? Lucu sekali. Dan foto-foto yang tetap ada dalam kameranya membuat Jimin jadi teringat suatu kisah. Tentang sepatu kaca Cinderella yang tetap tertinggal walau segala hal ajaibnya hilang. Bolehkah ia menganggap mimpinya seperti itu?

Yang terpenting, bisakah ia menemui sosok Yoongi lagi?

Tangan Jimin terulur menggapai foto di hadapannya. Mengusap kaca pelindung sembari menutup mata. Meresapi lagi semua momen yang tersimpan manis di otak.

Baru dibuka lagi pandangannya saat merasa seseorang menggenggam telapak dengan lembut. Sosok yang baru muncul itu menjauhkan tangan Jimin dari foto, dibawa bergeser untuk dikecup.

Jimin menoleh menatap sekitar. Semua gerak orang-orang berhenti. Ia periksa jam tangan yang menyabuki pergelangan, jarum-jarumnya juga tak berjalan.

"Hei..." Figur itu mencuri balik atensi Jimin.

Saat mendengar desir suara berat yang dirindukan, Jimin tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya, dari ujung ke ujung. Menciptkan sabit kecil di matanya. Bahagia membuncah dan Jimin menghambur memeluk pria tersebut.

"Selamat datang… Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin membisik lembut.

* * *

 **-WORLD OF MINE-**

 **FIN**


End file.
